


【NPC全员】明星大侦探——阳光下的尼罗河

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan
Kudos: 14





	1. 不在场证明陈述

本节目一共九位明星玩家，在每期设置的游戏剧情中，分别有侦探、嫌疑人、真凶三种身份，真凶隐藏在嫌疑人之中，只有真凶可以说谎，只有找到真凶，玩家才获胜。

游戏设置侦探酬金，每期抽取角色卡时，每位玩家将获得一根金条。如果真凶逃脱，则真凶获胜，其余玩家将所有金条交给真凶，如果抓住真凶，则投票正确的玩家保留金条，（侦探若两次都投对，则可额外获得一根金条），其余玩家需归还金条。

剧情加载中——

**M国竖店影视基地的一幢小楼，墙壁上的时钟指向3:20。** 镜头缓缓拉近，西装革履玉树临风英姿飒爽man帅有型的陈迈着大步走进镜头。【花字在屏幕上飘过：好帅！好帅！哥哥！我可以！】

**镜头定格在202房间门前，门上挂着“甄金主专用休息室”的金属铭牌，有个人正在敲门。**

敲门的人：甄金主？甄金主你在吗？你的访谈时间快到了。

陈：你好，请问你是？

敲门的人：我还没问你呢，你谁啊？姓啥？叫啥？从哪儿来？到哪儿去？家里几口人？人均几亩地？地里几头牛？

陈：你这个人好奇怪欸！我是来给甄金主做访谈的主持人啊。

敲门的人：噢是主持人啊，不好意思不好意思。我是《阳光下的尼罗河》剧组的副导演，我姓朱。 **甄金主是我们这个剧的投资人兼制片人。访谈不是3点半开始吗？你怎么提前来了？**

陈：早一点过来这边做准备啊。咦，甄金主不在这间休息室吗？

朱：应该在啊。 **他之前自己说要来休息室歇一会儿的，但现在这个门是锁上的。**

陈：（尝试拧门把手，果然拧不动）要不要找管理员拿一把备用钥匙？

朱：不行。 **这个休息室的门只能从里面锁上，从外面打不开的。**

陈：那怎么办呢？

朱：你让开一下。

陈：啊？

朱：（推开陈）我怕误伤你。（抬腿用力一踹）

门被踹开了。

**休息室内，正对着一座雕花落地钟的扶手躺椅上，甄总裁仰面半卧着，心脏处一个小圆孔，看起来很像子弹孔，一道血痕从弹孔处蔓延到腰际。**

朱：啊——死！人！了！

陈：我们不去检查一下吗？摸一下还有没有呼吸脉搏这样子？

朱：哎呀按照惯例肯定是死了，还检查什么啊直接走程序就好了。

陈：（无奈地笑）好吧，因为我是刚刚到这个影视基地里面来的，肯定是没有嫌疑的，今天就由我来负责侦破此案。

朱：好的我去给你叫人！（跑走）

陈：呃我还没有说完欸……（掏出笔记板，一本正经地对着朱刚刚站立的位置）现在请你把今天见过甄金主的嫌疑人都带过来。

【花字：认真走程序的孤独侦探】

朱带着另外四个人（鬼、尤、范、蔡）从远处走来。

朱：侦探！ **今天的嫌疑人都是我们剧组里面的人，这是在餐厅的四个人，我给你带过来了，还有三个人在来的路上了。**

鬼：咋啦咋啦？正唠嗑呢就给我们弄过来了。

尤：（看到尸体，夸张地惊呼）噢天哪！死人了！怎么会这样！

范：（用翻译腔夸张地感叹）噢我的老天爷啊！这不是我的老伙计甄金主吗？这里发生什么事了？有人对我的老伙计做了什么？

陈：（笑）你们两个太夸张了吧？

鬼：就是！太假了你们俩！（蹲下，更夸张地假哭）甄金主你死得好惨啊！哪个凶手这么狠心啊！你托梦给我们吧！我们得替你报仇啊！

陈：（对蔡）只有你一个人有在淡定的。

蔡：（点头）意料之中。

陈：嗯？你预料到他会死吗？

蔡：当然~他可姓甄啊！

陈：。。。。。。

从远处走来一位穿着蓝色连体工服，举着一把电钻摆Pose的冷酷帅哥（林）。

林：嗨，吃了吗？

朱：你失忆了吗？午饭是我们大家一起吃的啊！

林：噢，对。那叫我过来做什么？

陈：（指现场）死人了。

林：（冷静地点点头）我有看到。

蔡：怎么还有比我更淡定的啊？

陈：（对林）死人对你来说是很常见的事吗？

林：当然不是。但我跟他又不熟，要怎样？故作悲伤反而很假吧？

尤：（对范和鬼）我觉得他有在内涵你们两个欸。

鬼：（对尤）还有你！刚才你没在这儿尬演啊？

贾穿着橡胶围裙戴着橡胶手套冲到202的门口。

贾：（扑倒在尸体前大声假哭）爸！您怎么就死了呢！

范：最尬的来了啊！

陈：（对贾）他是你爸爸？

贾：（一秒恢复正常）不是。

陈：那你刚刚说——

贾：他是我们的金主爸爸啊~ **甄金主的外号就是“国民爸爸”、“九亿国民的爹”，** 我当然是九亿国民之一了。

陈：这样噢，我还以为认亲环节已经开始了呢……

《乱世巨星》的BGM响起，戴着墨镜全副武装的王踩着BGM径直从众人面前走过。

陈：（笑）这是谁啊这么臭屁！

林：那位阿炳先生，我们在这里，你走过了。

朱：这人是路过的吧？

鬼：走错了吧？

尤：是谁的follow PD吗？

王从原路退回，摘下墨镜，看到现场。

王：（惊呼）Oh My God！我的bro怎么了？What happened？他是昏迷了吗？

陈：他死了。

王：Oh My God！怎么会发生这样的事？世风日下！人心不古！令人发指！丧心病狂！

蔡：（对王）怎么连你都开始尬演了？

王：（笑）人设要求人设要求。

陈：好的，所有嫌疑人都已经到齐了，甄金主死亡的现场在二楼，这里太小了，我们去一楼的大厅梳理一下时间线，希望这次的案件我们可以成功地找到凶手！

**_ 不在场证明陈述。 _ **

九人在大厅坐成一排。

蔡：侦探你是不是先自我介绍一下？

陈：大家好，我叫陈主持。

范：住持？原来是大师啊！

贾：那你快给甄金主超度一下啊！

林：阿弥陀佛阿弥陀佛。

陈：好啦！我是一个主持人，是来给甄金主做专访的，想不到发生了这样的事情，我一定会把凶手找出来，让他代替甄金主给我发工资！

林：110吗？这里有侦探假公济私，麻烦你们来管一下。

陈： **现在是M国时间2020年2月9日下午3点40。20分钟前，我和朱副导演在甄金主位于二楼的休息室发现了甄金主的尸体。** 当时休息室的门是从里面反锁的，现场具体的情况我们等一下再来讨论。请各位嫌疑人先自我介绍一下，从蔡开始吧。

蔡：我叫蔡背景。（突然开始rap） **不必好奇我的背景，成就并非偶然我也曾翻山越岭，敢于放下一切才能够逆天改命，当我向前奔跑Haters只能追赶我的背影~** 他们follow我走过的路 and they all call me King~

范：Respect！SkrSkr！

陈：（对蔡）噢你是个rapper对不对？

蔡：不，我是个演员。 **我是《阳光下的尼罗河》的男主之一。**

陈：你有什么作品吗？

蔡：有很多啊，而且都是一些翻拍的大IP。《红楼梦》里面我演贾宝玉，《水浒传》里面我演宋江，《西游记》里面我演孙悟空，《三国演义》里面我演——

林：你演刘备？

蔡：不，我一人分饰三角——刘备、曹操、孙权。

范：那这三国还打个什么劲儿啊？

林：哇厉害厉害，你一个人就可以统一天下了。那么世界和平就靠你了。

尤：可是这些翻拍剧我都没有看过欸……

蔡： **都是拍了还没播的，我暂时没有上映的作品，但我演过的都是主角，大男主，纯一番。**

朱：刚出道就当大IP男主，你什么背景啊？

范：他刚才不是说了嘛，（模仿蔡）“不必好奇我的背景~”

陈：好吧，那你和甄金主什么关系？

蔡：嗯……认识，不熟。

鬼：（突然大声咳嗽）

尤：（看热闹不嫌事大的表情）噢~

王：（拍着鬼的背）Bro你没事吧？别把肺咳出来。

贾：看来是有内幕！

陈：（对鬼）可以讲一下有什么内幕吗？

鬼：（继续假装咳嗽）

林：噢~看来是不能说的秘密。

陈：我们等下再聊这个秘密，下一个，范。

范：（对陈）你不可能不认识我。

陈：我为什么要认识你呢？

范：因为没有人不认识我，我就是传说中的顶流，我是四大三小之八。

陈：什么鬼啊？！

朱：就是四大三小都没有你呗！

范：是我已经完全超越他们了！

朱：你是真敢说啊……

范：我是顶流嘛，顶！流！什么叫顶流？就是顶级的——

贾：顶级的流氓，就叫顶流。

众：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

贾：（指范）我是形容他的，和其他的顶流没有关系啊，不要误伤！

范：反正只要你有微博账号，你就不可能不知道我，我是住在热搜的男人，我在热搜前五有套房，出道以来就没掉出过热搜。所以我叫——（停顿）

鬼：你卖啥关子啊？

范：范搜。

林：哇这是一个有味道的名字……

王：Bro，饭馊了就不能吃了，对身体不好。

范： **我就是来这个剧组客串的，友情出演一下，就拍一个礼拜的戏。** 毕竟我这种顶流，做主演的片酬太高了。

陈：你和甄金主有什么关系吗？

范：认识，不熟。

陈：为什么你会讲和蔡背景一样的话？下一个，贾。

贾：各位前辈们，各位明星们，各位剧组的同事们。大家好，我叫贾乙丙。

范：丁呢？

朱：丁呢？丁呢？

贾：（对朱）你别结巴！

林：（对朱）讲快一点听起来就很像一个少儿不宜的问题。

贾：因为我总是在演一些路人甲路人乙路人丙这样的角色，所以我叫贾乙丙。但我并没有因此而放弃我的演员梦想，一直坚守岗位兢兢业业，被评为本年度竖店最佳龙套。（朗诵的语气）如果勤劳是一种罪过，那么我就应该被判无期徒刑。

范：太做作了！

贾：（对范）像你这种住在热搜的人，是不能理解一个普通人的生活有多么艰辛的！

陈：那你和甄金主认识吗？

贾：应该算认识吧，但那样的大人物肯定跟我不熟嘛，不然我不至于混成这样啊！

陈：好吧，下一个，林。

林：大家好，我叫林伐木。

范：伐木，累吗？

林：（一本正经地点头）有点累。

朱：哈哈哈这个名字起得好！

陈：你为什么叫伐木啊？

林：我是负责剧组里面道具的工作的， **拍戏会用到的一些桌子椅子之类的都是我来做的，有一些布景也是我负责搭的。** 我就是传说中的“鲁班再生”。

鬼：就木匠呗？

林：差不多。

陈：那你和甄金主什么关系？

林：拍戏的时候见过几次，但肯定算不上熟悉这样子。

陈：又是一个认识、不熟的，下面是，朱。

朱：不要只叫我的姓！听起来怪怪的……我叫朱副。

范：那个部位不应该叫猪肚儿吗？

朱：注意你的言辞，我是这个剧组的副导演。现在导演不在，本来我就应该是这里管事的，不知道哪里来的主持人，就跑过来抢我的活儿。

贾：还不是因为你有嫌疑吗这位副导演？

朱：行吧，那我没什么可说的了。

陈：那就下一个吧。

朱：哎你不问问我和甄金主啥关系吗？

陈：呃你不是无话可讲了吗？好吧，你们两个什么关系？

朱：认识，不熟。

陈：（捂脸）这种关系就不必再讲了吧？下一个！

王：我是《阳光下的尼罗河》的编剧，我叫王编编。你应该认识我吧？

陈：请问你是？

王：OK Listen to me，我的想象力会爆炸，噼里啪啦，能惊掉你下巴，稀里哗啦，他们写的是废话，叽叽喳喳，永远不会放弃才华，的头号玩家——这里是王牌编剧的show time~

鬼：Cool的bro！（两人碰拳）

陈：你有什么作品吗？

王：这几年国产推理剧特别火，《法医秦明》啊，《白夜追凶》啊，这些大家都知道吧？

林：都是你写的？

王：不是。

范：那你提这些干啥？

王：现在这个领域这么火，怎么能没有我的作品呢？ **所以我就写了这部悬疑推理题材的《阳光下的尼罗河》。** 毕竟我写的剧都是拍一部火一部的。

贾：你写过啥？

王：《流星草原》、《永寿攻略》、《庆余生》，你们都看过了吧？这些曾经创造收视高峰引爆网络话题的电视剧，都是我写的。

朱：怎么听着那么山寨啊……

陈：你和甄金主有什么关系吗？

王：我和甄金主认识，但是——

王、陈：（异口同声）不熟。

陈：（扶额）好了我知道啦……（对鬼、尤）请问你们两个和甄金主不会也是“认识、不熟”的关系吧？

鬼：可不咋的？兄弟让你猜着了！

尤：（点头）很聪明噢侦探。

陈：那我就不必再问这个问题了……鬼，来自我介绍一下~

鬼：（对陈）你应该认识我的。

陈：为什么都觉得我会认识欸？

鬼：我和他们不一样。（突然开始rap）我是真的影帝，实力不用质疑，演技是我的武器，有肯定才有底气~从来不是资源咖，只负责把奖项绝杀~

王：（意味深长地看着蔡）我怎么感觉你们有点beef呢？

范：（对蔡）Diss back! Diss back!

陈：（一脸懵逼）

蔡：（摊手）对于这种来自过气明星的嫉妒，我已经习惯了。

朱：（鼓掌）来来来，battle起来！

贾、林：Battle！Battle！

陈：（继续一脸懵逼）

尤：侦探我跟你讲噢，他们两个是我们这个剧的双男主。

陈：（恍然大悟）噢！我明白了！你们两个的恩怨我们留到搜证之后再讲。下一个，尤。

范：尤你也来段儿freestyle吧！

鬼：Freestyle! Freestyle!

尤：（笑）我叫尤场务，我是这里的场务，我不知道怎么freestyle，因为我只是一个场务……

范：嚯！这是双押啊！

贾：双押！双押！

王：Cool的bro！

尤：好啦你们不要为难我了！我的身份就是场务，大概什么事情都管一点这样子。我没有什么履历可以讲的，他们都是明星但我不是欸，我只是一个普通的场务。

贾：你并不孤单，我也只是一个普通的群演。

陈：好，现在请大家来讲一下自己的时间线。我想先问一下朱副的时间线，因为我是在3点20到休息室外面的，正巧看到朱副在门外，我想知道你为什么会在那个时间点出现在那里。

朱：好的侦探。 **今天甄金主来剧组探班，但是正好赶上我们的导演去一个颁奖典礼领奖了。**

范：对，金鹅百草电影节。

朱： **所以剧组就放假一天。甄金主大概是上午12点到的，是我把他接到休息室的。他跟我说想请剧组的人吃个饭，我就订了下午12点半在竖店餐厅的包间。在剧组的就我们几个人，所以我就给这几个人打了电话。12点半之前所有人都到餐厅了，我们从12点半吃到1点半，然后喝喝茶聊了一会儿天，下午2点的时候甄金主说要回休息室歇一下，他就离开餐厅了，但是他在走之前跟我说他3点半有个访谈，让我在3点15提醒一下他。我和剩下的几个人继续聊天，一直到3点15，我给甄金主打电话没人接，我就离开餐厅去休息室找他。我刚到休息室就看到侦探过来了。**

陈： **从餐厅走到休息室要多久？**

朱： **五分钟。**

陈：（不相信地）这么巧的吗？我们都是刚刚好在3点20到欸。

朱：对啊！人生处处是巧合啊！

陈：（勉强点头）好吧，那其他人按顺序说一下自己时间线吧。

蔡：我的时间线很简单啊， **12点半在餐厅吃饭，然后下午2点20接到我经纪人的电话，我在餐厅外面打了20分钟的电话，2点40回到包间，一直待到副导演回来说出事了，我才过来休息室这边的。**

陈：下一个，范搜来讲一下。

范：我的也很简单， **跟着吃饭、聊天，下午2点我是和甄金主一起离开餐厅的，但我们俩走的方向不一样，他是去休息室，我是去买奶茶，我买了8杯奶茶回来送给大家，** 因为我明天就杀青了嘛，总得意思意思，感谢一下同事。

陈：你是顶流欸，买奶茶这种事不能交给助理吗？

范：顶流怎么了？顶流也不能耍大牌啊，我也有手有脚的，自己的事情自己做！

贾：得了吧，你是一个勤劳的人吗？

范：勤不勤劳不重要，关键是这个节目就咱们这几个玩家，根本就没有助理的存在啊！

林：（点头）有理有据令人信服。

陈：（对范）你是什么时间回去的呢？

范： **2点15我就回去了，之后一直没有走，直到朱副来叫我们。**

陈：好的，然后轮到贾乙丙来讲。

贾：我的时间线更简单， **我在包间从12点半待到3点，然后就去工作了。**

陈：工作？今天剧组不是休息了吗？

贾：像我这种群演，肯定不止在一个地方打工嘛，工作当然是越多越好的，多挣几份钱才能养活自己啊。

陈：OK，下面是林伐木。

林： **12点半和大家一起吃饭，1点的时候突然想起来工作室有一个机器我忘记关掉了，我赶快跑回工作室去关机器然后调试了一下，1点15回到餐厅包间。之后我在2点40离开餐厅回到工作室去工作，就这样。**

陈：你今天工作了很久欸。

林： **导演今天早上有联系我，让我赶制一个明天要用的道具，** 那我肯定是要抓紧时间工作的，不能让全剧组等着我的道具开工啊。

陈：好，下一个，王编编。

王： **我在包间从12点半待到2点45，然后想到有一些剧本上的问题要找导演商量一下，我就出去给导演打了个电话，3点钟打完电话我就回到包间了，后来就没再离开了。**

陈：好的，下面鬼影帝来讲一下。

鬼： **12点半和大家一块儿吃饭，我是在下午3点走的，因为4点我有一个采访，得去化妆了。**

陈：你下午4点还有采访噢？可是现在都快到4点了欸。

王：那剧组出了那么大的事儿，采访肯定取消了呗，毕竟人命关天啊。

陈：最后是尤场务的时间线。

尤： **我从12点半开始就没有离开过包间欸。**

陈：你这样算有时间线吗？

尤：有啊！只是简单了一点嘛。我的确一直在屋子里面，大家都可以给我作证的。

陈：这也过于简单了一点吧？原来今天时间线最复杂的其实是甄金主……

尤：还有副导演，时间线也蛮丰富的。

朱：时间线丰富又不是坏事，说得详细证明我问心无愧啊~

陈：那现在开始第一轮搜证吧，祝大家好运！

本期玩家：

陈主持（陈）：主持人，本期侦探， **26岁**

蔡背景（蔡）：新人演员， **25岁**

范搜（范）：特别出演的顶流， **24岁**

贾乙丙（贾）：竖店群演， **22岁**

林伐木（林）：剧组道具， **36岁**

朱副（朱）：剧组副导演， **27岁**

王编编（王）：知名编剧， **27岁**

鬼影帝（鬼）：过气影帝， **38岁**

尤场务（尤）：剧组场务， **36岁**


	2. 第一轮现场搜证

_ 第一轮现场搜证，九名玩家分为三组同时进入现场取证，限时10分钟。 _

（分组以fm报纸游戏的分组为准。）

第一组：陈主持，林伐木，尤场务。

第二组：范搜，贾乙丙，鬼影帝。

第三组：蔡背景，朱副，王编编。

_ 第一组搜证开始。 _

陈、林、尤三人入场。

陈：有人要和我一起去现场吗？

林：不必了，你一个人可以的。

尤：侦探你那么厉害，你自己一定没问题的！

陈：诶你们两个是不是做贼心虚啊？

林：没有，我是真的有怀疑的对象的。

陈：你怀疑谁？

林：副导演。他和你在同一时间出现在现场，我很难相信完全是巧合。

陈：好吧。（对尤）那你怀疑的是？

尤：呃……（环视几个人的房间，迅速把目光定格在离自己最近的房间）范搜！我怀疑他！

陈：喂，你明明是临时找来一个人怀疑嘛，尤场务你嫌疑很大噢。

尤：（已经跑进了范搜的房间）

【甄金主休息室】

陈：现场明明很重要的，那两个人却躲那么远不敢过来，我看他们都很有嫌疑。

**甄金主的休息室位于二楼，一共有两扇门，一扇木门通往走廊，一扇玻璃门通往露天阳台，都有门锁。**

陈：（蹲下来观察木门的门锁） **这个锁芯并没有被撬开的划痕之类的，应该是甄金主从里面给凶手开的门，凶手才能进入这个休息室。既然这道门只能从里面锁上，那么凶手一定不是从这里离开的。**

**陈走到玻璃门前，发现玻璃门也是从内部锁上的。**

陈：咦？案发现场是密室欸，这是一个密室杀人案吗？我第一次当侦探欸，不要搞这么难的案子啦，这样子我压力很大……

**陈返回甄陈尸的扶手躺椅，从心脏处的圆形小孔挖出来一个弹头，在落地钟旁边的地板上找到了弹壳。陈检查尸体，并没有发现其他伤痕。**

陈：枪击应该就是死因了。凶手并没有把弹壳带走，弹壳就不能成为决定性的证据了，只能去找谁的空间里面有一把枪。

甄的裤子口袋里有一个手机，陈在里面发现了甄给秘书发的短信——

**2020.02.09 14:15**

**“今天的《金融时报》我看了，我预测医药行业的股票会跌，帮我卖掉所有医药行业的股票。”**

陈走到墙边的书架，上面陈列着一些报纸和杂志， **其中一本《Time》杂志的封面人物是甄金主，访谈标题是《甄金主：一路辗转的腾飞人生》。** 陈拿起这本杂志翻到访谈的那页，内容如下——

**“如今的国民爸爸甄金主，从象牙山这样的小地方长大，后来辗转各地打拼，直到2005年，45岁的甄金主才选择在上海创立了甄氏，用他的话说，‘那是抛下一切重新开始的一年’。** ”

记者：“大家都非常关心甄氏的接班人问题，您有考虑培养谁吗？”

甄金主：“你是想问谁会继承甄氏吧？ **我希望我的子孙有独立生活的能力，只要我活着，我的后代不会从我这里得到一分钱，只能在我死后继承我的全部财产。** ”

记者：“您已经有儿女了？您是隐婚了吗？”

甄金主： **“我不打算立遗嘱，所以这个问题恐怕只能等到我去世的那一天才能得到解答了。”**

陈：甄金主的接班人？根据我对这个节目的了解，今天的嫌疑人里面一定会有一条继承人的故事线，导演对不对？

导演：你可真是个小机灵鬼儿……

【范搜房间】

尤：我来看一下这位顶流会有什么小秘密瞒着我们噢~

房间地板上堆着很多粉丝送来的礼物。

尤：这些礼物里面应该没有证据吧？不知道为什么，总觉得拆别人粉丝送的礼物不大好，可能虽然我这辈子只是个场务，上辈子也是个明星吧？

【花字：戏很多！】

**尤翻找范的桌面，发现一个相框里是范和另一个男人的合影，尤拆开相框，照片背面写着“我生命里唯一的男人”。**

尤：（捂嘴）哦吼~小范同学有故事噢！

尤在范的床头柜上找到手机，内有和经纪人的短信记录——

经纪人：“《阳光下的尼罗河》这部剧的班底很好。 **如果王编编能给你再加几场戏，你的角色会很亮眼的，等到宣传期也好谈资源，给你接几个给钱多的代言。** ”

范搜： **“别提了，我让王编编给我加戏，他不仅不同意，还把我的角色写得不讨喜了。我找他理论，他居然用我之前的事威胁我。”**

经纪人： **“你刚刚火起来，千万不能在这时候爆出黑料啊！”**

范搜：“知道了，我再找他谈谈。”

尤：范搜有黑料欸，而且掌握在王编编的手里。咦不对啊，这样范搜应该想杀掉王编编才对啊……

【朱副房间】

**林翻找朱的垃圾桶，发现了一些撕碎的牛皮纸片，看起来是包装食品用的牛皮纸，表面有一些折痕。**

林：我跟你讲，每次看到这种撕碎的东西，作为一名合格的侦探，第一反应就是把它们拼起来，一定会发现一些证据的。

陈：（远远听到）你在讲什么？你并不是今天的侦探噢。

林：（不为所动地拼纸片）

【提示音：你的时间已经过去了三分钟。】

林：（继续不为所动地拼纸片）

【范搜房间】

尤翻找范搜的床，从枕头里取出一个录音笔，内容是另一个男人和范搜的对话——

“小范啊，公司高管很看好你，打算再让你演一部大IP电影呢！”

**“公司这么看好我，能多给我一点分成吗？上部电影我给公司赚了2000万，公司只给我分成了2000块。”**

“小范，年轻人不要着急嘛，慢慢来，未来总会赚到钱的。”

尤：这个顶流太可怜了吧？演一部电影只赚到2000块……他被公司压榨得好惨啊！

**尤摸索床头时发现床头板是空心的，掀开板子里面有一封信和一把格洛克手枪。**

尤：他有枪欸！侦探！他有枪！

陈：（跑过来）你在哪里发现的？

尤：从他的床头板里。甄金主的死因是枪击吗？

陈：应该是，尸体上面没有别的伤口。

尤：哇那我是不是发现了关键性证据？他藏得真的很隐蔽欸！

陈：你检查一下他的弹夹，是不是少了一颗子弹？

**尤打开弹夹，发现弹夹是满的。**

尤：他也可能是杀掉甄金主以后再放进一颗子弹的，我再找一下有没有其他子弹。

陈：那封信说什么？

尤：信封上写着的发件人是哈哈哈侦探社。

**两人打开信封，信纸的右下角画着两道垂直排列的栅栏，信的内容是——**

**“尊敬的范搜，**

**我社调查发现，YuFteiZejnh orahrshnizu。**

**您诚挚的哈哈哈。”**

尤：这是什么意思啊？

陈：看起来是一行密码，可能需要什么其他的工具才能解开。

【朱副房间】

林终于把牛皮纸片拼凑完整。

林：观众朋友们，我花了很长的时间把这些纸片拼到一起，果然发现了一个大秘密。上面居然——（停顿）什么都没有！能看出来纸片上面的折痕是合得上的，但是居然并没有出现任何文字。好像我们的副导演只是从馅饼店拿了一张牛皮纸，然后非常闲地把它撕碎，我看不出这个行为的意义在哪里……

林搜查朱的衣柜，在一件大衣的口袋里发现了 **一张竖店超市的购物小票——“2020.02.09 10:00 好好吃牌巧克力*1”。** 另一个口袋里有朱副的钱包， **钱包内夹着一张合影，是儿童状态的朱副和一个女人站在一起，女人怀里还抱着一个婴儿。**

林：这是他的妈妈吗？这个婴儿是他的弟弟吗？我预感今天会有一条认亲线，导演，朱副是不是有一个在场的弟弟？

导演：这我怎么能告诉你？

林：好的，我们的导演非常坚守原则，我只能自己去找那个证据了，但我相信我的直觉是对的。

林打开朱书桌上的笔记本电脑， **屏幕背景是一张众多儿童的合影，能看清第一排中间的儿童正是小时候的朱副，照片的标题是“天使孤儿院1998年合影留念”。**

林：孤儿院？他不是有妈妈和弟弟吗？我知道了！应该是他的妈妈去世了，然后他和弟弟失散了，今天的节目就是认亲现场。合理，非常合理。

林打开桌面上的QQ，发现了朱副和“不重要的大哥”的聊天记录——

**2020.02.02**

**朱副：“东西搞到了吗？”**

**不重要的大哥：“搞到了，我们约个时间一手交钱一手交货。”**

林：一周前的聊天记录，很可疑噢，他是不是搞到了什么危险的东西？

**朱的衣柜里有一个小型保险柜，是数字密码锁，林尝试解密码时发现柜门并没有锁上。**

林：（打开柜门）哇哦！我们这位副导演蛮粗心的吼，这么重要的证据居然没有锁上，让我这样轻松地就发现了。朱副，今天的凶手就是你了。

【花字：林伐木究竟发现了什么？】

【甄金主休息室】

**陈搜查地面，发现只有扶手躺椅下方垫着一块地毯。**

陈：地毯下面是不是藏着什么啊？

**陈把尸体放到一边，试图搬开躺椅，努力几次却根本搬不动，蹲下来观察躺椅才发现连接躺椅前脚和后脚的木质框架被钉在地面上了。**

陈：欲盖弥彰！我现在觉得地毯下面一定有东西了！

**陈卷开地毯摸索，却一无所获。**

陈：搞什么啊？没有藏东西把它钉起来是做什么？！

**陈在书桌上发现了一盒用礼盒包装的松露巧克力，包装已经被拆开，盒中的巧克力少了一颗。附近的桌面散落着一些黑褐色的巧克力残渣。一个公文包放在巧克力旁边，陈拿起公文包，发现公文包底部也沾有一些残渣。**

陈在 **公文** 包里发现一封来自哈哈哈侦探社的信。

陈：又是哈哈哈侦探社？这个侦探社业务很广泛欸……

陈打开信封，信的内容如下：

**“尊敬的26y10g26，**

**根据我们的调查，确定您的儿子是：3x2d10 - 3n26l3 - 6h19 - 10y25g2 - 12x6d13 - 26n6 - 23l2h2 - 7y25g4 - 25x3d23。**

**您诚挚的8n8l8。”**

陈：果然有一个继承人！但是怎么又是密码？这个侦探社很喜欢用密码欸，不可以正常地讲话吗？

搜证结束的林路过现场。

林：那个是巧克力吗？

陈：是，你要吃吗？

林：我又不是那边搜证的那个人，我没有吃道具的爱好好吗？

尤：（在范的房间）我！听！得！到！

林：我知道这个巧克力是谁送的。 **你看一下包装上有没有品牌。**

陈： **（念出包装上的字）“好好吃”。**

林：这个是朱副送的，他房间有购物小票。

陈：那等一下要告诉后面来搜证的人，这个巧克力可能有问题，不要吃。

林：你重点提醒一下下一组，他们三个很喜欢吃道具，我怕第三组来搜证的时候这一盒都没有了。

【提示音：你的时间还剩两分钟！】

陈：这么快！我的密室还没有解开！

林：密室？

陈：对啊，两边的门都是锁上的，这是密室杀人！

林：密室一般很难解啊，可以留到第二轮。

**陈走到通往露台的玻璃门前，俯下身观察玻璃门的门锁，发现门锁上系着一根透明鱼线，穿过门缝直到露台。陈打开玻璃门走入露台，发现露台的围栏高度只到大腿。**

陈：啊！我知道了！鱼线就是凶手制造密室的手法！ **凶手先来到这个露台上面，然后再用鱼线从里面锁上这道玻璃门，这个露台只有两层楼高，而且很容易翻过去，他可以从这边跳下去离开现场。** 这样子现场的两道门都是从室内被锁住的，看起来就是一个密室了！

林：（鼓掌）Bravo！精彩精彩！不愧是今天的侦探！

陈：导演，我是不是创造了最快解开密室的记录？

导演：时间到，请离开现场。

陈：导演你很不捧场……

导演：OMG！陈侦探！了不起！

陈：哈哈哈我们走吧。

_ 第二组搜证开始。 _

范、贾、鬼三人入场。

鬼：兄弟们我们来破案吧！

贾：你怀疑谁？

鬼：我不知道怀疑谁啊，要不我去餐厅看看吧。你有怀疑的人吗？

贾：蔡背景吧，我真的好奇他的背景。

【尤场务房间】

范：我来看看我们老老实实尤场务的房间。

**尤场务的墙上贴着一张日程表，写着剧组的日常事务，在2月9日上圈了一个红圈。床头柜上摆着一个马克杯和一个玻璃瓶。玻璃瓶里是红色液体，瓶上粘贴着标签和成分表——“眠眠眠，红色口服液体，安眠类药物，主要成分为：H2O，NaCl，BiliBili，BalaBala。”**

范：（念出瓶上的使用说明） **“服用后90分钟开始感到困倦，可帮助进入长达八小时的安稳睡眠。”** 在这个节目里，只要是安眠药都很可疑。

**范举起床头的马克杯，发现杯底有少量红色液体残留。**

范：不会真是给自己喝的吧？一定没那么简单。

范在尤的书桌抽屉里翻出一本相册， **有几张尤场务童年的照片。**

范：（忍不住笑）他这张脸P在小孩儿身上居然一点都不违和，以后他用不着说自己16岁，直接说自己6岁估计都有人信……

相册里其他的照片是尤场务工作以后和各种明星的合影。

范：嚯！你们看看这照片，小李子、阿汤哥、马特达蒙、布拉德皮特……这个尤场务是在好莱坞做场务吗？导演你是真敢碰瓷啊，要碰就碰个大的，就是P图技术不咋样……

导演：就你话多！

**范俯身查看尤的床底，发现了一个旧手提箱，上了六位数字密码锁，手提箱上贴着的纸条写着——“故事从那天开始”。**

范：故事？啧啧啧我们尤场务是个有故事的男同学啊！

**范翻找尤的床，发现枕头下有一本日记，最近一篇写于2020年1月10日——**

**“怎么又在这里遇到他？小时候被他打了那么多次，那种疼直到现在还能感受得到。”**

范：小时候被打了？这就是你的故事吗？等会儿，我知道从哪里找了！

**范仔细查看尤相册中童年的照片，并没有尤场务和其他人的合照，全部都是尤场务穿着小学校服的独照。**

范：（低声喃喃）相册相册告诉我，谁是打了尤场务的人啊？

【蔡背景房间】

贾：让本群演来学习一下如何一出道就当男主角。

贾在蔡的床头发现一部手机，点开发现和“不重要的经纪人”的微信聊天记录——

**2020.01.10**

不重要的经纪人：[图片]

不重要的经纪人：“你看看今天微博热搜的截图，‘蔡背景 背景’。 **《阳光下的尼罗河》今天刚开机，营销号都在议论你的背景，他们一定是收了钱的！** ”

蔡背景： **“让我来解决。”**

2020.01.15

不重要的经纪人：[图片]

不重要的经纪人：“你看看今天微博热搜的截图，‘鬼影帝 一番’。 **明明《阳光下的尼罗河》是双男主，鬼影帝居然买通营销号把自己炒作成一番！** ”

蔡背景： **“让我来解决。”**

2020.01.20

不重要的经纪人：[图片]

不重要的经纪人：“你看看今天微博热搜的截图，‘蔡背景 黑料’。 **这一定是鬼影帝在花钱抹黑你！** ”

蔡背景： **“让我来解决。”**

2020.01.25

不重要的经纪人：[图片]

不重要的经纪人：“你看看今天微博热搜的截图，‘鬼影帝 演技’。各大营销号都在拉踩你！”

蔡背景： **“让我来解决。”**

**2020.01.30**

不重要的经纪人：[图片]

不重要的经纪人：“你看看今天微博热搜的截图，‘蔡背景 加戏’。 **这一定又是鬼影帝搞的鬼，他怎么没完没了的！** ”

蔡背景： **“这次我会彻底终结这件事。”**

贾：给蔡背景当经纪人也太容易了吧？每次出事儿蔡背景都自己解决，这个经纪人是专门负责截图的吗？

贾试图打开蔡背景的书桌抽屉，发现是上锁的。

贾：作为一个经验丰富的玩家，我来教大家如何找钥匙。（手在桌面下摸索）一个案件里面，总会有一把钥匙是藏在桌子底下的。（摸到桌面下用胶带粘住的钥匙）我说啥来着？这就是老玩家的经验之谈！

**贾用钥匙打开抽屉，取出一份出自“振嘉步纷鉴定中心”的亲子鉴定报告，结论是——“两份样本有99%的可能为父子血缘关系。”**

贾：父子？谁跟谁是父子？今天的认亲环节来得这么快吗？

贾试图打开蔡的衣柜，发现也是上锁的。

贾：这个蔡背景怎么那么多秘密？害得我又要找钥匙……（环视房间）好吧，我来教大家另外一个找钥匙的小窍门。（走向一盆绿植）只要布景里出现这种绿植，就应该去扒拉扒拉，总能在盆儿里发现点儿啥。（在绿植里发现一把钥匙）我说啥来着？天哪我太聪明了，搜证王就是我，我就是搜证王！

贾用钥匙打开衣柜，衣柜里有一个文件夹和一台笔记本电脑。贾打开文件夹。

贾：OMG！我发现了一个大秘密！震惊娱乐圈的大秘密！

【花字：震惊娱乐圈的秘密到底是什么？】

【竖店餐厅】

鬼在包间门外的墙壁上看到一份餐厅值班表——

**2020.02.09**

**10:30-12:30 上菜员：贾乙丙**

**15:00-17:00 洗碗工：贾乙丙**

鬼：怪不得他赶到现场的时候穿着个橡胶围裙，原来在那儿洗碗呢！（对贾）贾乙丙！洗碗好玩儿吗！

贾：洗碗这事儿我哪有你有经验啊！

鬼：我不行，你这可是专业的，我就一短期兼职~

**包间的餐桌上摆着一个红酒瓶和两个红酒杯，其中一个酒杯摆在餐桌的主位，杯底有红酒残留，另外一个酒杯没有使用过的迹象。桌面上还有八杯喝过的奶茶，以及一个茶壶和九个茶杯。主位前的烟灰缸里有一个烟头和一些烟灰。**

鬼：我发现了，来查餐厅就是一个错误，这里面的证据全是垃圾。我这个搜证啊，只能和垃圾打交道了……

**鬼翻找包间的垃圾桶，发现了一个用过的注射器，内有少量红色液体残留，以及红酒瓶的软木塞，上面有开瓶器留下的孔洞。**

鬼：这不就是传说中的注射器吗？只要有这种东西，一定有下毒的环节！看这个颜色红不拉几的，应该是下到红酒里面的毒吧？

鬼翻找包间内的储物柜，除了一些崭新的碗筷之外一无所获。

鬼：我的妈呀，这个包间除了垃圾真是啥都没有啊！

**鬼揭开桌上茶壶的盖子，对着灯光观察许久，发现有少许透明结晶沉淀。**

鬼：这是个啥？这也是毒药吗？酒里有，茶里也有，所以是俩凶手下的毒不一样吗？这回肯定又有拿到假凶手牌的了，看谁先自爆啊先到先得！

十秒倒计时开始，10，9，8，7，6，5，4，3，2，1。时间到，请离开现场。

_ 第三组搜证开始。 _

蔡、朱、王进入现场。

【林伐木工作室】

蔡：我对这位伐木累先生很感兴趣啊~

**房间内摆放着各种木工用具，角落里的大箱子装有各种剧组道具，蔡从箱子里找到两把左轮手枪。**

蔡：一位木工师傅居然有两把手枪，这很可疑啊！（发现 **左轮手枪底部贴着小标签——“道具一”，“道具二”** ）对不起是我错怪你了，是道具啊……

**蔡在林的书柜里翻找，发现《家具的制作与改装》和《雕刻入门》两本书之间夹着一张照片，是几个男生的合影，几人的打扮都是非主流风格，林伐木扛着一根球棒站在中间，背景是阳光小学的大门。**

蔡：原来这位木工师傅小时候也是个叛逆少年啊……（突然唱歌）叱咤风云我任意闯万众仰望~

**林的书柜挨着一座雕花落地钟。蔡发现衣柜和落地钟的缝隙里藏着一封信，蔡用衣架把信从缝隙弄出来，发现是一封来自哈哈哈侦探社的信，** 内容是——

**“尊敬的林伐木，**

**我们找到了证据，Idwkhu ri Brx dqg Brx: Ckhqmlqckx。**

**听说你最爱吃的沙拉是Caesar salad。**

**您诚挚的哈哈哈。”**

蔡：嗯？这确定不是乱码吗？侦探社应该不会关心沙拉的问题吧？

蔡从林搭在椅子上的外套里找到了林的手机，翻开短信记录。

蔡：他们俩居然也有交集？但是这段对话能说明什么呢？

【花字：谁和谁的对话？】

【鬼影帝房间】

朱：不会唱rap的演员不是好凶手~我来看看这位会说唱的影帝，有什么不能说的秘密~哎？我好像押韵了？

朱打开鬼放在床头的笔记本电脑，点开邮箱界面，发现鬼影帝和“不重要的营销公司”的邮件往来记录——

发件人：鬼影帝 

日期：2019.06.01 

收件人：不重要的营销公司

内容：“我想捆绑最近合作的王小花炒cp，帮我炒作一下要多少钱？”

发件人：不重要的营销公司

日期：2019.06.02 

收件人：鬼影帝 

**内容：“一口价10万。”**

发件人：鬼影帝

日期：2019.10.01 

收件人：不重要的营销公司

内容：“最近张小帅的势头很火，帮我造谣一些他的假料要多少钱？”

发件人：不重要的营销公司

日期：2019.10.02 

收件人：鬼影帝 

**内容：“一口价10万。”**

发件人：鬼影帝

日期：2020.01.01 

收件人：不重要的营销公司

**内容：“蔡背景要和我合作《阳光下的尼罗河》了，他凭什么和我平番？抹黑他要多少钱？”**

发件人：不重要的营销公司

日期：2020.01.02 

收件人：鬼影帝 

**内容：“蔡背景很有背景，一口价100万。”**

发件人：鬼影帝

日期：2020.01.05 

收件人：不重要的营销公司

**内容：“我暂时拿不出那么多钱，你们先做，我很快打给你们。”**

发件人：不重要的营销公司

**日期：2020.01.30**

收件人：鬼影帝 

**内容：“再不打钱就终止合作！别忘了我们手里也有你的黑料，最后给你一个月的时间。”**

朱：原来他一直在和营销号合作搞事情啊……啧，都是影帝了怎么还做这种事呢？早知道就不该请他过来做男主角！

电脑内有一份Excel表格账单，内容显示——

2019.12.02

**债券投资亏损60万。**

2019.12.22

**股票投资亏损80万。**

2020.01.02

**房地产投资亏损100万。**

朱：这就是鬼拿不出钱给营销号的原因吧？这两个月他亏了不少钱啊。

**朱在鬼的桌子下方发现一团揉成球的白纸，展开之后是一封来自“不重要的高利贷”的威胁信——**

**“鬼影帝，别忘了你欠的200万！最晚等到二月底，再不还钱就曝光你裸贷的照片！”**

朱：（惊呼）裸贷！我的天哪太刺激了吧！堂堂一个影帝居然裸贷啊！

蔡：（在林的房间听到）什么？我没听错吧？裸贷？

朱：（大声）对啊！鬼居然有裸贷！

王：（在贾的房间）好了，现在隔壁摄影棚都能听到鬼有裸贷了……

朱：那我就帮他上热搜了~鬼啊不用谢~

【贾乙丙房间】

王走进贾的房间，墙上贴满了电影海报，海报上有一行用马克笔写的字——“有朝一日，我也要成为大明星！”床头有一本《演员的自我修养》。王在贾的衣服口袋里发现了手机，内有朱副和贾乙丙的短信记录——

**2019.07.06**

**朱副：“见面谈。”**

**2020.01.02**

**贾乙丙：“你答应我那么久的事，到底什么时候兑现？”**

**朱副：“等一等，会有机会的。”**

**2020.01.12**

**贾乙丙：“总是让我等，到底什么时候能等到？”**

**朱副：“别着急，快了快了。”**

**2020.01.22**

**贾乙丙：“我真的等不及了！”**

**朱副：“再耐心一点，我会创造机会的。”**

王：（对在鬼房间的朱）副导演啊，你许诺了贾乙丙什么事啊？

朱：我在搜证！我听不到！

王：明明是在研究鬼的裸贷……

**贾的手机里有某银行app，余额只剩44元人民币。**

王：44块？小贾都穷成这样了？他怎么搞的？

王打开贾的笔记本电脑， **桌面背景是贾和一个女人的合影。** 桌面上有一个PDF文件， **王打开文件发现是一份病历扫描件。**

王： **这是贾妈妈的病历，原来贾妈妈患有癌症啊。** 是不是因为手术费太高，所以小贾才穷得只剩44块钱了？

贾电脑的邮箱有一份来自梅毛冰医生的邮件——

发件人：梅毛冰医生

**日期：2019.06.04**

收件人：贾乙丙

**内容：“小贾，我有一个好消息要告诉你！有一位匿名的好心人资助了你妈妈的手术费用，马上就可以进行手术了。”**

王：贾妈妈的手术费不是小贾付的啊？这个匿名的好心人是谁啊？

**贾的桌面上摆着一个日历，从2019年6月开始，每隔一段日子就有一个日期被圈起来，旁边写着“化疗”两个字和化疗高昂的费用。下一个被圈起来的日期是2020.03.10，旁边写着“怎么办！！！”**

王：原来不是手术费用而是化疗费用太高，小贾负担不起啊。

贾的床底有一个行李箱，王打开行李箱，一脸惊恐。

王：他为什么要把这个放进行李箱？他要拿这个做什么？

【花字：贾的行李箱里究竟有什么？】

【王编编房间】

蔡：最后还剩王编编的房间没有人去过，没人怀疑他吗？那我去看看。

**房间内的书架上有很多书，《阿加莎·克里斯蒂全集》、《福尔摩斯探案集》、《密码大全》等等。**

蔡：我怎么觉得这个书架似曾相识呢？好像直接从第一个案子照搬过来似的。

导演：不可能！导演怎么会那么懒？

**蔡翻找书架上的书，在《密码大全》里发现了一张夹带的领养证明。**

蔡： **王编编是在1992年被王夫妇领养的？** 他不是王夫妇的亲生儿子啊。

**王的床头有个小木盒，挂着4位数字密码锁，木盒上刻着一行花体字——“Life begins”。**

蔡：这个“Life begins”应该是密码的提示吧？是生日吗？

蔡尝试“0713”，解锁失败。

蔡：不是生日的话，这里的life应该代表着新生活吧？领养证明上的领养日期是多少？

**蔡用领养日期“1213”打开了小木盒，里面有一份王编编的病历，被诊断为先天性特殊哮喘。病历背面用笔写着——“这是亲生父母遗弃我的原因？你们太狠心了！”**

蔡：原来他是被亲生父母抛弃的弃婴啊，好可怜。

**王的抽屉里有一个药瓶和一本账本。药瓶内有很多蓝色胶囊，正面标签是“喘立停”，背面说明是“一日一次，每次一粒，内容物是绿色粉末”。账本记录着很多医疗支出和借贷记录，目前已经是债台高筑的状态。**

蔡：这个药就是治他那个先天性疾病的药，但是看来这个病不太好治啊，花了那么多钱也没治好。

蔡从王的衣柜里发现一个电脑包，里面有一台笔记本电脑和一封信。蔡打开电脑，王的邮箱里有一封来自范搜的邮件——

**发件人：范搜**

**日期：2020.02.04**

**收件人：王编编**

内容：“别以为我不知道，《阳光下的尼罗河》是抄的！90%的剧情都抄袭了阿加莎克里斯蒂。 **如果你不按照我说的做，我就昭告全天下你抄袭的真相！** 新闻标题我都想好了，就叫‘王编编还是王抄抄？’你觉得怎么样？”

蔡：范搜和王编编？他们俩之间居然有矛盾？看不出来啊小伙子们，藏得很深啊！

电脑包里的信来自哈哈哈侦探社，内容是：

**“尊敬的王编编，**

**我们有证据表明，--../...././-./.---/../-./--../..../..-/../.../-.--/---/..-/.-./-../.-/-..**

**您诚挚的哈哈哈。”**

**信的背面用笔写着“我都这样了他还不肯同情我，简直没有心！”**

蔡：谁不肯同情他？范吗？不过我发现了，导演是真的很爱用摩斯电码……

【鬼影帝房间】

鬼的房间被朱的暴力搜证搞得天翻地覆。

朱：（坐在地上）我是真的找不到东西了！可我还没有找到鬼和甄的联系呢！鬼啊我的鬼啊，你告诉我你把东西都藏到哪儿去了好不好？

朱一偏头，发现鬼的床板后面夹着一张纸，朱把纸取出，发现是 **一份出自“振嘉步纷鉴定中心”的亲子鉴定报告，结论是——“两份样本有99%的可能为父子血缘关系。”报告上贴了一个便利贴——“怎么蔡背景也有这份报告？可不能让他坏了我的计划！”**

朱：（对王房间内的蔡喊）蔡！蔡背景！你是不是有一份亲子鉴定啊？

蔡：那我怎么能告诉你呢？

朱：算了我懒得去你那儿找了，反正一会儿直接问搜你房间的人就行了。

朱推到了鬼的衣柜，在衣柜后发现一张剪报， **《王八卦娱乐头条——国民爸爸的私生子？》内容是——“在《TIME》的采访刊登后，关于国民爸爸甄金主有私生子的传闻就甚嚣尘上。大家在都拭目以待，谁将成为新一代国民老公？”**

朱：（若有所思）私生子，亲子鉴定，啊我找到鬼和甄的联系了！

朱开始翻找鬼的床，半日无果后，一气之下大力掀开了鬼的床垫， **木质床板上有一块被切割的木板。**

朱：果然被我发现了！这底下一定藏着东西！（掀开木板）啊—— **有炸弹！**

蔡：（被吓到）有什么？

朱：有炸弹啊！王编编！别搜了！快跑啊！


	3. 第一次集中推理+侦探投票

**_ 第一次集中推理，根据搜集到的线索完成推理。 _ **

陈：（在玻璃板上贴照片）我刚刚有和他们几个人简短地交流了一下，感觉这次的关系蛮奇怪的，嫌疑人和死者的关系并不明确，倒是嫌疑人之间的关系非常有趣。但我相信，真相只有一个！请上我的嫌疑人们，本侦探要审问他们！

九人围坐方桌旁，侦探面向玻璃板。

陈： **今天的死者甄金主被发现时躺在休息室的扶手椅上，心脏处有一个弹孔，里面有一颗子弹，身上没有其他的伤痕。** 这起案件的证据非常多，而且指向不明确，没关系，我们可以慢慢来梳理每个人的故事。从餐厅包间开始吧，有请鬼影帝。

鬼：（起身贴照片）我在餐厅待了半天，垃圾翻了不少，但是没翻出啥东西来。

贾：好的，谢谢，下一位！

鬼：（对贾）哎，巧了吗这不是！我就找到你的证据了！

贾：（一秒变怂）

鬼：我在包间外面看见一张值班表， **贾乙丙今天有两趟班，10点半到12点半是上菜员，3点到5点是洗碗工。** 你这生活很充实啊贾乙丙。

贾：唉，生活不易，小贾叹气。这不都是为了生活嘛？

陈：上菜员？你是今天给甄金主上菜的人吗？

贾：是我啊，但是你这样问好像我给他下毒了一样！ **我上的饭菜是给九个人吃的，又不是给甄金主一个人，而且每道菜我自己也吃了啊，绝对是安全的。**

鬼： **我还在垃圾桶里找着一个注射器，里面有点儿红色的液体，那一般有注射器就是毒药呗。**

范：红色的液体？（翻找照片）那我知道了！这个还真不是毒药，应该是尤场务的安眠药。

陈：尤场务，你是给甄金主下了安眠药吗？

尤：呃，现在我只能说， **我是有安眠药的，因为我自己有失眠症。** 但是我的故事没有那么简单。

朱：（笑）哟你还是个有故事的男同学啊！

陈：那么鬼你先继续讲吧。

鬼： **餐桌上有一套茶具，一个茶壶九个杯子。我记得我们是1点半吃完饭，就开始喝茶聊天，这九个杯子都是用过的。我在这个茶壶里看见了一些沉淀，不是茶叶渣，是那种结晶一样的东西。** 这个照片拍得不太清楚，你们凑合看。

林：结晶？（突然想到什么，开始翻找照片）有颜色吗？

鬼： **就沉在茶水里，应该是透明的。**

林：茶水？那应该是带一点黄色的。这个我知道是什么了，我等一下再讲。

鬼：行吧，除了这些就没啥了。 **桌上还有八杯奶茶，就是范搜买给我们的嘛，我检查了一下，没啥特殊的，就是奶茶。然后我看看哈，哦还有一个烟灰缸，里面有个烟头儿。** 嗯别的就没啥可说的了。

陈：等一下，烟头？ **是甄金主抽过的香烟吗？**

鬼： **摆在他座位前面，应该是他抽的。**

陈：这就奇怪了欸， **我搜查了他的休息室，没有在他身上或者包里发现香烟欸。** 这个香烟是谁给他的？

鬼：这我就不知道了。

陈：有人看到吗？

众人：（摇头）没注意。没看到。

陈：好吧，谢谢鬼影帝，下面有谁想自告奋勇来讲一下吗？

贾：我！我有一个很精彩的故事。

陈：请开始你的表演。

贾：来！蔡背景说不要好奇他的背景，但是我就是好奇啊，所以我就去他的房间搜证了，现在我来给大家揭开这位资源咖的真面目。

鬼：区区一个新人，能跟本影帝演双男主，他的水很深啊！

朱：（对鬼）你得了吧！就你那点儿事儿，我一会儿就给你抖落出来。

贾：首先我看到了蔡背景和他经纪人的聊天记录， **他的经纪人一直在跟他说鬼影帝又花钱抹黑你了blabla——**

鬼：（打断贾）别胡说八道啊，造谣是要付法律责任的！

朱：（对鬼）是不是造谣你心里没点儿数啊？

陈：下一个就让朱副来讲鬼影帝，我们先听蔡背景的故事。

贾： **每次经纪人跟他说这件事，蔡背景都说他自己去解决。** 2020年了，哪里还有这么亲力亲为的艺人啊！

林：做他的经纪人应该蛮轻松的。

王：（对蔡）你自己怎么解决啊？

蔡：我有背景啊~

贾： **但可以看出解决得也不咋成功。直到1月30号，蔡估计是忍无可忍了，他回复经纪人的是“这次我会彻底终结这件事”。**

范：“彻底终结”？你要杀人灭口啊？

鬼：这光天化日朗朗乾坤的，你这是要对我下手啊？

蔡：（笑而不语）

贾：这件事给我们提出了三个问题， **第一，蔡背景有什么背景；第二，他为什么一直没有解决好自己的事情；第三，他如何彻底终结这件事。** 这是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？下面让我们走近蔡背景。

尤：（笑）你的铺垫太多啦！

贾：我亲爱的观众们，我敬爱的同事们，当当当当~看看我找到的这份亲子鉴定， **“两份样本有99%的可能为父子血缘关系”。**

朱：这个我也找到了！ **鬼影帝也有！**

贾：正当我疑惑父子指的是谁的时候——

朱： **甄金主！他是甄金主的私生子！**

众人：（惊讶脸）

贾：（对朱）我正讲着故事呢你干嘛抢答！

朱：对不起太激动了，你接着说。

贾：正当我疑惑不解的时候，我找到了蔡压在鼠标垫下面的一份剪报，是一个娱乐头条， **“在《TIME》的采访刊登后，关于国民爸爸甄金主有私生子的传闻就甚嚣尘上。”**

朱： **这个剪报鬼影帝也有！**

贾：虽然我不知道《TIME》写了啥，但是这个证据说明，蔡背景知道了甄有私生子这件事。

陈： **《TIME》这个杂志在现场有，我给大家看一下这篇文章。**

陈把《TIME》采访的照片传阅众人。

尤：原来蔡背景是真的很有背景。

范：（对鬼）你也有那个亲子鉴定？那你跟蔡背景是兄弟啊？

鬼：（突然开始咳嗽）

王：（对蔡、鬼）这应该是温馨的认亲环节啊，为什么你们两个看起来都不是很入戏？

贾：很遗憾，我要打断这个根本不温馨的认亲环节了。 **因为请注意，这个鉴定中心叫“振嘉步纷”。**

王：怎么了？有什么问题吗？

贾：你品！你细品！

林： **“振嘉步纷”，是“真假不分”吧？**

贾：Give me five! （和林击掌）这个鉴定中心叫真假不分啊，朋友们，事实还不够清晰吗？ **这份鉴定报告是伪造的啊！蔡背景就是为了接近甄金主才冒充了那个私生子啊。**

众人：（恍然大悟）噢~

朱：（比其他人多愣了两秒）噢！

范：（对朱）你反射弧也太长了……

朱：我刚刚想明白了很多事情……

贾：刚刚解决了第一个问题，现在我们来看第二个问题。 **我在他的电脑里发现了一段偷拍的视频，拍的是甄金主的背影。这个视频很短，甄只说了一句话，“去给我查查他的DNA。”**

林：（对蔡）甄金主已经开始怀疑你了对不对？

蔡：（沉默）

贾： **我的猜想是甄对蔡产生了怀疑，所以不再为他摆平鬼影帝的事了。**

陈：（点头）有道理。

贾：下面进入第三个问题。首先我认为蔡绝对有彻底解决任何问题的能力。因为，重点来了， **蔡背景的真名不叫蔡背景。**

林：噢？我感觉每一期都要在双重身份上搞点悬念，导演很喜欢这个欸。

贾：我在一份文件夹里面发现了这张纸。（向众人展示照片） **这可不是一张普通的纸，这是一张国际刑警的通缉令~**

王：International啊！厉害了。

贾： **通缉令上的姓名是Dabai Cai，“涉嫌在危地马拉、尼亚加拉、瓜拉瓜拉等国家进行诈骗谋杀。”**

林：蔡背景的原名真的很清新，Dabai Cai，有一种来自田园的清新。

朱：原来蔡背景真名是大白菜啊！

尤：听起来很好吃的名字。

蔡： **我姓蔡，叫大白，“真相大白”的“大白”。**

贾： **大家可以仔细看一下通缉令上这张照片，就是染了头发而且嘴角多了一颗痣的蔡背景。**

鬼：这还用仔细看？只要不瞎都能认出来吧？

范：又玩儿这种染个头发就没人认得出来的梗！狗血！烂俗！

导演：你说什么？

范：但是它经典！

贾： **蔡的电脑里还有一些很神奇的文档，你们来听一下这些名字，“《手把手教你把谋杀伪装成意外》、《杀人不见血：100种毒药测评》、《实用伪装教程》、《经典诈骗案例的教学与应用》”。**

范：嗯，是个狠人……

鬼：是个狼灭……

贾：侦探之前说死者除了枪伤没有发现其他的伤口，那我可能发现了凶器。 **蔡的衣柜底板有一个暗层，打开里面有一把手枪。**

范： **有枪！**

尤：（对范，小声） **干嘛那么激动，你不是也有吗？**

范：（警惕地看着尤）

蔡：（对贾） **你有检查弹夹吗？那个弹夹是满的，我没有用过的。**

贾： **但是枪旁边还有两盒子弹啊。你可以用完之后再填弹啊。**

陈：蔡，你要讲一下你的故事吗？

蔡： **好，我本名蔡大白，是一个江洋大盗，早年游历世界各地，一边旅游一边作案，后来因为被国际通缉，我就改头换面逃回了国。**

范：我突然想起来蔡一开始自我介绍的时候rap的词儿，“翻山越岭”指的是从国外逃回国吧？“逆天改命”指的是改了个名字逃脱法律制裁吧？

朱：啊原来这都是伏笔啊，我还以为是他为了押韵胡说八道的呢……

鬼：谁说我们rapper为了押韵就胡说八道了？

朱：（对鬼）注意你的身份，你现在是一个影帝，不是rapper。

蔡： **回国之后我偶然看到了那个八卦头条，就觉得这是一个好机会，甄金主那么有钱，那冒充他儿子一定很赚钱。所以我伪造了一份亲子鉴定的报告，甄金主真的信了。**

范：甄金主就这样的智商，他是怎么赚到那么多钱的？

蔡：正当我以为马上就有钱了的时候，我发现我错了，大错特错。 **甄金主是一个非常小气的人，你们也看到那个杂志的采访了，他并不打算给我一分钱。**

贾：这个我也发现了， **蔡的电脑里还有一个愿望清单，有一些游艇啊豪宅啊什么的，但是文档最后有一行字，“老头子太抠门了，把财产都看得紧紧的，一分钱都不给我！”**

王：（对蔡）可是他很捧你啊，你一出道就演了那么多大IP的男主。

蔡：这个事你们都觉得是捧我，但其实是他利用我来赚钱。 **他觉得我条件不错，正好他在娱乐圈有一些人脉，就想把我捧红了，给他赚更多的钱。因为我是他的儿子而不是他签的艺人，他可以连工资都不给我发。我演了那么多男主，真的没有赚到一分钱。**

鬼：好歹是个江洋大盗，怎么混成这样了……

蔡：我真的是被迫逐梦演艺圈啊！我也不想的！

范：这就是犯罪的代价啊大白菜！

蔡：我不叫大白菜，我叫蔡大白……

范：行了行了我们知道了，你中文名字叫蔡大白，英文名字叫大白菜。

贾：是不是还有个弟弟叫蔡小白？英文名字叫小白菜？

尤：我突然感觉有一点饿是怎么回事？

林：（对蔡）既然甄已经怀疑你了，要做DNA检测，那么你的秘密不是很危险了吗？

蔡：我有所准备。

贾：对，这就是我之前说的，他可以彻底终结。 **只要在做DNA之前杀掉甄，他就可以用私生子的身份继承所有财产，** 到时候他不想逐梦演艺圈的话还可以买艘游艇在豪宅里晒太阳。

蔡：我不否认我是有动机的，但在座的每个人都有动机啊。

陈：后半句话这次可不一定适用呢……下面请朱副来讲讲鬼影帝的故事吧。

朱：好~这位鬼影帝自我介绍的时候说不靠资源靠实力。只能说他真的有实力，有用营销号炒作和抹黑别人的实力。 **他的电脑里有和一个“不重要的营销公司”的邮件记录，鬼影帝曾经花钱和王小花炒cp，还造谣张小帅的假料，最近的记录是要用100万抹黑蔡背景，但是鬼拖欠了这笔钱。1月30号这个公司威胁他一个月之内打钱，不然就曝光鬼的黑料。**

范：请人办事儿还不给钱，这人怎么这样？

鬼：唉，最近手头儿有点儿紧……

朱： **鬼的确很缺钱，他投资股票、房地产亏了好多钱。而且他还借了高利贷，他房间里有一封高利贷的威胁信，二月底再不还钱就曝光鬼裸贷的照片！**

林：哇哦！这么刺激的吗？

王：Bro你为什么这么想不开要去借裸贷？

鬼：这是个恶性循环啊， **借钱去投资，投资亏了钱，没钱来还债，只能再借钱。**

尤：那你打算怎么办啊？还不上裸贷很严重的！

朱：他有计划啊~ **他房间里也有一张八卦头条的剪报和一份振嘉步纷的亲子鉴定书，都是和蔡背景的一模一样的。**

贾：这种东西怎么还一式两份啊？

王：又是一个冒充私生子的。

蔡：（对鬼）咱俩是想到一块儿去了？

鬼：可惜你比我抢先一步啊……

朱： **鬼影帝的那份鉴定书上面贴了一个便利贴，“怎么蔡背景也有这份报告？可不能让他坏了我的计划！”** （对鬼）你发现了蔡背景的报告？

鬼：我不是想抹黑蔡吗？ **进组以来我就一直偷偷地观察他，万一能发现点儿黑料啥的，我不就赚了吗？1月20号，我路过蔡的房间发现他不在，门是虚掩着的。我看见桌面上有一张纸，我就进去拿起来看，就是这个亲子鉴定。正好那天我刚搞了一份假的鉴定书，还没拿给甄金主看呢，就在他那儿看见一样的了。**

尤：可是蔡没有揭发你的理由啊，他没有办法告诉甄金主你的鉴定书是伪造的，因为他自己的也是假的啊。

鬼：道理是这么个道理，但是他知道我的秘密，这多不让人放心啊。

林：你还没有行动，哪里来的秘密？

鬼：防患于未然懂不懂？

蔡：不对啊，那你应该来杀我啊？

鬼：那啥，我也没说我不打算杀你啊……

蔡：（震惊脸）你打算怎么杀我啊？

朱：这个我知道！ **用炸弹！**

王：要用这么暴力的方式吗？

朱： **我在鬼的床板底下发现了一个炸弹。**

范：（对鬼）你天天睡个炸弹上面，不怕把自己炸上天啊？

鬼： **还没组装好呢！**

贾：所以你要杀的人是蔡不是甄？

王：也想杀甄吧？ **毕竟他有还债的压力，二月底他要还两笔债，但是甄金主是不给私生子钱的，除非继承遗产才来得及。**

鬼：我想着最好能把他们俩一锅儿端了，还是直接继承比较省事儿……

林：所以你要用炸弹，可以一次性杀掉不止一个人。

陈：鬼你的计划是什么？

鬼： **明天甄金主不是要来看我们拍戏吗？我就想找个蔡和甄都在棚里的时候，把炸弹藏道具里，把他们俩一块儿炸了。**

林： **为什么我从这个计划里还听出了一丝嫁祸我的味道？**

鬼： **你没听错啊！**

蔡：我还是离开这里比较安全。我之前做侦探的时候有玩家想杀我，我做玩家的时候还是有玩家想杀我。

鬼：没事儿没事儿别紧张，甄已经死了，咱俩这假儿子谁也拿不到钱，我还杀你干啥？咱俩还是Love&Peace吧~

蔡：Peace Peace……

陈：下面有谁想说吗？

范：（举手）我！我要说尤场务！

尤：喂小范同学，你是不是知道我掌握了你的决定性证据，所以要先告状啊？

陈：我们一个一个来，先有请范搜。

范：刚才鬼说在餐厅找着了一个注射器，里面有红色的液体。 **我在尤场务的房间找到了一瓶安眠药，就是红色的，这个药叫“眠眠眠”，“服用后90分钟开始感到困倦，可进入长达八小时的深度睡眠”。**

朱：我想起来了， **甄金主2点离开餐厅的时候就说他有点儿困。**

范：对啊，下到酒里面了嘛， **他12点半喝的红酒，2点开始感觉到困，这时间就对上了。**

鬼：（对尤）你给他下药有啥企图？

尤：你猜猜看咯~

范：这个人的认罪态度很不端正啊……

蔡：等一下，我想起来我有一个补充信息。

陈：请讲。

蔡： **我们吃饭之前，尤场务带来一瓶红酒送给甄金主，当时我的座位是在甄的旁边的，所以我有听到甄和林的对话。因为林伐木的酒量很好，在竖店都是很出名的，所以甄就邀请林和自己一起喝酒，但是林拒绝了，他说他下午有工作不能喝酒。**

鬼： **怪不得我在包间看见两个杯子，一个里面剩了点儿酒，一个没有用过。**

陈： **只有甄金主喝了红酒吗？林伐木没有喝，其他人也没有吗？**

王： **除了林伐木，我们的人设都是滴酒不沾。**

林：Bro你这样讲，听起来我很像一个酒鬼。

尤：你们不要抓住这一点不放啦，甄又不是被安眠药毒死的……

范：那不说安眠药了，说点儿别的。 **我找到一本尤的日记，最近的一篇写的是，“怎么又在这里遇到他？小时候被他打了那么多次，那种疼直到现在还能感受得到。”**

朱：（对尤）谁敢打你，我去打他！

尤：（笑出鹅叫）谢谢你~

范：尤场务有本儿相册，有几张小时候的照片，可是照片里也没别人啊，尤，要不你自己讲讲你的童年？

贾：（对尤）你被谁欺负了？

尤：有一些证据你们还没有发现嘛，那我还不可以说的！

范：还有证据没发现？你得了吧，就你那屋我都掘地三尺了，除了一个箱子没打开，别的啥也没有了！

王：看来那个箱子里面应该还有很重要的东西。

范：那我就没啥可说了。

蔡：尤房间里的证据这么少？

尤：不是每个人都有被通缉的经历的！

蔡：（对尤）那我得给你补充一下，你的故事还没讲完呢~

陈：谢谢范搜，下面有请蔡背景，啊不对，蔡大白~

蔡：我去的是林的房间，没想到除了林的证据，还有意外收获啊。先说林木头——

林：林伐木！

范：哈哈哈木头可还行？

蔡：给大家看一张林伐木的照片。（展示林扛着球棒站在校门口的照片）

王：Bro这个发型有点厉害啊……

贾：这身衣服也是，好非主流啊……

范：（对林）你小时候这么杀马特啊？葬爱家族掌门人吧？

尤：（突然开始唱）杀马特杀马特，洗剪吹洗剪吹吹吹~

鬼：你怎么连这首歌都会唱？！还有你不会唱的歌吗？

尤：（笑）我不会唱的歌可能还没有被写出来吧~

蔡：从这张照片可以看出， **林的童年就是阳光小学扛把子。**

林：小学时期的黑历史，提起来还蛮丢脸的。

范：等会儿？啥小学？（翻找自己的照片）

蔡：阳光小学，怎么了？

范：我找着了！（向众人展示照片） **你们看尤这张小学时期的照片，他校服上的字，就是阳光小学。**

鬼：（对林、尤）你俩是一个小学毕业的？

林：（对尤）是吗？校友你好。

尤：你好你好，请多指教。

鬼：别装了！我看你们俩这演技才是影帝！

王：（对林、尤）你们早就认识吧？

尤：对啊我们认识啊。

王：小时候打你的是不是就是他啊？

尤：呃……

贾：范搜，尤那个日记有日期吗？ **“又在这里遇到他”的日子？**

范：有，我看一下啊， **是1月10号。**

贾： **1月10号是《阳光下的尼罗河》开机的日子。你们看，蔡的经纪人提到了，1月10号经纪人给他发的，“《阳光下的尼罗河》今天刚开机”。**

朱： **开机那天场务遇到道具，很合理啊。**

陈：尤场务， **你是曾经被校园霸凌过吗？**

尤：（点头） **是的。**

陈：我有一个问题，甄金主的休息室是常年锁门的吗？

朱：不是啊。只有甄金主在的时候会锁上，因为只能从里面上锁啊。

陈：这个我知道， **我是想问甄金主有没有随手锁门的习惯？**

朱： **他有的，这个信息我们所有人都知道。**

陈： **那林伐木的房间呢？**

蔡： **林的房间根本就没有锁。**

陈：我现在有一个脑洞， **林的酒量好这件事是所有人都知道的，那么有没有这种可能，尤送的有安眠药的红酒针对的是林而不是甄？因为甄的休息室会锁门，但是林的房间并不会。可是尤并没有如愿，因为林为了工作没有喝酒，打乱了尤的计划。**

朱：侦探你好大的脑洞啊……

贾：这个脑洞虽大但合理。尤场务有什么想说的吗？

尤：呃，我只能说这个故事很接近真相了。 **我们的确有一点恩怨。**

蔡：不仅仅是一点恩怨吧？ **我在林的房间找到一个笔记本，上面贴了一张旧报纸的剪报，标题是“煤气泄漏引发大火，象牙山一女子丧生”，内容是“1990年5月5日，象牙山一处平房突发大火，一女子丧身火海，其子死里逃生。”大家可以看一下这个新闻的照片，除了大火中的房子还有围观的人群，你们看这个小孩，长了一张尤的脸。**

鬼：什么叫长了一张尤的脸，这根本就是他啊！

蔡： **剪报的下面写了一句话，“这场大火一定不是意外！妈妈我会找到真相的。”**

陈：林伐木，请说出你的故事。

林：我的故事是这样的。 **我从小就没有父亲，是和妈妈相依为命的。我小的时候是个不良少年，经常欺负别人这样子，尤场务就是被欺负的对象。1990年5月5号那一天，我回到家就发现我家起火了，我妈妈还在里面，我很想把我妈妈救出来，但是已经来不及了，我妈妈在那场大火里面不幸去世了。后来我看到报纸，才发现尤当时是在场的，我就怀疑那场大火不是意外，是和他有关的，也许他是为了报复我。**

范：兄弟，今天尤都要对你下手了，你就没做啥准备啊？你不想报仇吗？

林：准备什么？ **我现在还不能确定是他，只是在怀疑的阶段。**

鬼：你都怀疑30年了还在怀疑，你这怀疑期也忒长了……

蔡：我还找到了一段林伐木和朱副的一段短信对话，朱副说， **“蔡背景的角色急需一个吊威亚的替身，你和他体型很像，你试试？”** 林的回复是， **“不行，我恐高，站在2楼都腿软，当不了替身。”**

朱：这没什么啊？

蔡：确定没什么？你们两个是不是有一腿？

林：？？？？？？

朱：什么就有一腿啊？这就是正常的工作交流。

蔡：好吧，这可能是个无用证据吧。

陈：诶？我觉得这个好像是有用的。

林：你确定吗？我自己都不知道哪里有用……

陈：这个至少能说明林是有恐高症的，具体的用处等一下我讲现场的时候再来讲。

蔡： **最后一个林的线索是林有一封来自哈哈哈侦探社的信，内容很像乱码，应该是什么特殊密码吧我没有解开。** （展示信的照片）

尤：哈哈哈侦探社？（对范）熟悉吗小范同学？

范：（装作没有听见，认真读信） **“听说你最爱吃的沙拉是Caesar salad。”** （对王）这个信像你写的东西。

王：是吗？但我并不是哈哈哈侦探社。

蔡： **你当然不是哈哈哈侦探社，因为你也有一封哈哈哈侦探社的信啊。**

贾：这家侦探社接的活儿真多。

蔡：下面我就来说一下我们这位编剧的故事。 **首先王编编是个弃婴，被王夫妇领养的。他被抛弃的原因是有先天性特殊哮喘，我在他的房间找到了治哮喘的药，叫“喘立停”，是一瓶蓝色的胶囊。**

贾：有药？药——

范：（接上贾）切克闹~

贾：在这个节目里，药就代表着下毒。

王：没有那么绝对吧bro？

范：这个不好说吧？他不是有病吗？

王：对啊，我有病啊。不要冤枉我，我很无辜的。

鬼：Bro别生气，别喘别喘，不值当的啊！

蔡： **然后我看到一封范搜发给王编编的邮件，范搜说，“别以为我不知道，《阳光下的尼罗河》是抄的！90%的剧情都抄袭了阿加莎克里斯蒂。如果你不按照我说的做，我就昭告全天下你抄袭的真相！”**

朱：我们这个剧居然是抄的？

蔡： **附件是一个调色盘，这部剧的剧本抄袭了《阳光下的罪恶》和《尼罗河上的惨案》，查重率达到了90%。**

贾：天哪！《阳光下的尼罗河》居然抄袭了《阳光下的罪恶》和《尼罗河上的惨案》？真是一点都看不出来呢！

王：不能算抄袭吧？这是致敬。

林：90%的查重率，bro说的对，这不是抄袭，这是汉化。

王：阿加莎克里斯蒂的作品太西方了，太international，我担心国内的读者看不懂，所以做了一些适当的借鉴。

鬼：这脸是真不小啊！

王：我的作品象征着一代人的青春回忆，怎么能说我抄袭呢？

范：这话怎么听起来有点耳熟呢？好像在哪儿看到过。

王：骂我的人都是嫉妒我的剧太红了。

范：这句听起来也挺耳熟的。

王：等一下，导演还给我写了一句词我忘记了，让我看一下人物剧本。（从口袋里翻出一张纸）

尤：（笑）忘词还可以打小抄的吗？导演，这里有人作弊！

王：我找到了，是这句，你行你上啊。

林：这五个字居然还有被忘记的可能，根本不值得一忘好吗？

王：（扔掉小抄）好吧，我承认了，我是抄袭了。

蔡：（笑）你是放弃抵抗了吗？

王：嗯，我是一个坏人。

众人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

朱：你这么真诚地说这句话真的太搞笑了！

王：（淡定地）怎么了？

林：Bro真的是一本正经地搞笑，搞笑而不自知。

蔡： **这个邮件其实有两个信息，一个是王编编抄袭，另外一个是范搜在威胁他。** “如果你不按照我说的做”，范你要让王做什么？

尤：（举手）我知道！ **加戏对不对？**

范： **对啊他不给我加戏。**

贾：你不就是个客串吗？还加戏？

范：你一个群演懂什么？我可是顶流，哪怕是客串也要有发挥演技的空间，这剧还指着我带收视呢~就这破剧，要不是我的粉丝，谁会看啊？

鬼：哎哎哎你这么说我就不乐意了啊，我好歹也是影帝呢。

范：你这影帝早过气了，搞个营销还要买营销号买水军，足以证明你根本没粉丝。

尤：（对范）你可是顶流欸，要亲自去威胁编剧啊？没有经纪人或者团队为你做这件事吗？

范：成年人了，自己的事要自己干~

林：我们今天的资源咖和顶流都有在辛苦的，任何事情都亲力亲为，一个人就是一个团队。

范：嗐，这不都是被逼出来的吗？咱玩家数量不够啊，经纪人只能当工具人。

蔡： **我在王的房间搜到的最后一个证据是一封信，来自哈哈哈侦探社。**

贾：这个侦探社是什么最强辅助？

蔡：（展示信的照片） **这封信是摩斯电码，** 是我们之前见过的，我觉得是几封信里面最容易的密码了，我们下一轮可以好好找一下，肯定有能用来翻译摩斯电码的东西。 **信的背面写着，“我都这样了他还不肯同情我，简直没有心！”我猜测这个“他”可能是指威胁王的范？是王编编生病但是范搜不同情他吗？** 因为密码还没有解开，我也不能确定。

陈：好的，谢谢蔡大白提供了两个人的证据，下面我想请尤场务来讲一下，因为威胁王编编的人是范搜，我想听一下范的故事。

尤：好的侦探~（起身贴照片）范搜是个有故事的男同学噢，他的过去还蛮精彩的~先讲他加戏的事情， **范搜告诉他的经纪人，王编编不同意给他加戏，他找王编编去理论的时候，王还用范搜之前的事威胁他。他的经纪人回复他，“你刚刚火起来，千万不能在这时候爆出黑料啊！”**

朱：顶流居然有黑料啊！

蔡：是不是他家房子塌了？

陈：房子塌掉为什么是黑料啊？

范：上点儿网吧侦探，你用的网还是2G的吧？

贾：小灵通包年用户。

尤：范的黑料很有趣噢， **他桌面上有一张照片，是他和另一个男人的合影。** （展示照片） **这张照片的背面写着“我生命里唯一的男人”。**

众人：（吃瓜脸）

朱：有八卦！

范：啥？那是我哥！

尤： **是的，我发现了一封来自赌场的恐吓信，印着这个男人的照片，上面被打了一个红叉，还有一句话，“你哥郝运欠了100万赌债，兄债弟还，你要是还不上债，就等着他被打成残废吧！”我还找到了他们兄弟的聊天记录，郝运说，“弟弟救命，我又被追债了！”范搜说，“你怎么就戒不了赌？我为你还了多少次债了？”郝运说，“我们相依为命地长大，我为了养大你吃了多少苦？怎么你长大了翅膀就硬了？”范搜说，“好吧，我想想办法。”**

鬼：（对范）你哥姓郝你咋姓范啊？

范： **我们是异父异母的亲兄弟。**

贾：你自己听听有多荒谬！

范：我认真的。 **我从小就不知道我爸妈是谁，我是个在街头长大的流浪儿，一直是我哥郝运照顾我，有他一口吃的就有我一口，所以我们俩不是兄弟但胜似兄弟。**

林：那你是如何成为顶流的呢？

范： **从小到大我就是靠小偷小摸养活自己的。** 两年前，我在马路上偷了一个人的钱包，结果被那个人发现了。当时我心想坏了，又得进局子了。可是他没报警也没把我送到派出所，他跟我说他是一家娱乐公司的星探，一定要签下我，因为我是他这辈子见过的长得最帅的人。

众人：（此起彼伏的起哄声）吁——噫——嘁——

范：你们起啥哄？他说的是实话啊！

朱：这个星探眼神儿不太好吧？

范：反正我就被签进娱乐公司了，之后演了几部小成本网剧，半年前我的一个剧爆红，我也就成顶流了。因为那个剧是在七月中旬播的，大家都叫我“七月半男友”。

贾：七胖男友？

范：你这个没有姓名的群演就是在妒忌！

贾：那你都成顶流了还不能给你哥还债啊？

范：顶流就有钱吗？（假哭）顶流家也没余粮啊！

鬼：怎么还卖上惨了？

尤：他倒没有卖惨啦，他是真的蛮惨的。 **上部电影他给公司赚了2000万，但公司给他的分成只有2000块。**

范：当代杨白劳，我本人。

王：那你威胁我做什么？我也很惨啊……

尤： **为了钱。他的经纪人跟他讲，如果你把他的角色写得出彩一点，他就可以接到一些代言费高的代言。**

范：（对王）我也是生活所迫不得不威胁一下你，但是你也反过来威胁我了啊。

蔡：王编编用什么威胁你了？

范：就我小时候偷鸡摸狗那点儿事儿啊，当然和你这种国际大盗是没法比。

林：（对王）你为什么会知道他以前的黑料？

王：某个渠道吧，这个应该不重要，因为导演都没给我写。

贾：（笑）Bro真是个老实人，真的太老实了。

尤：最后！关键性证据来了噢~我在范搜的床头板里面发现了东西。

王：床头板？

尤：就是床和墙壁之间的那个东西，有软包的那个。 **范的床头板居然是可以打开的，里面有一把手枪。**

范： **我没用过那把枪啊！**

贾：那你买把枪干啥？你一个小偷又不是啥国际大盗，怎么还学人家买枪呢？

范：我需要钱来给我哥还债啊！

朱：你打算怎么弄钱啊？

范：嗯，我想抢银行，不行吗？

朱：这个问题让我无法回答。

蔡：我们把范已经逼到胡说八道了。

林：为了掩盖杀人的事情，居然可以编出一个抢银行的故事。

范：我太难了…… **那把枪真是没用过的，弹夹都是满的。**

尤： **除了枪，床头板里还有一封来自哈哈哈侦探社的信。** （展示照片） **这是唯一一封带着画的信，虽然我不知道画这两道栅栏是做什么，但我猜一下应该是和解密码的方式有关吧。** 密码我还没有解开，今天的密码都太难了……

陈：今天是密码专场吗？

朱：而且还是哈哈哈侦探社的专场。

陈：谢谢尤的分享，林伐木和王编编，你们谁要先讲吗？

林：Bro你先吧，我还有一些事情没有想明白。

王：好，我去的是贾乙丙的房间。其实小贾过得也挺惨的。

林：我们这个节目其实是以“众生皆惨”作为主题的对吧？

蔡：对啊大家都挺惨的。

贾：（对蔡）你这个逃犯过得挺滋润的啊，就别跟着掺和了！

王：（在玻璃板上贴照片） **贾乙丙是很想做一个演员的，他房间有一个记事本记录了他演过的每一部戏，自从他做群演以来，他已经演了44次尸体了。**

尤：好辛酸噢……

王：我在贾的手机上找到了他和朱副的聊天记录， **大意就是朱副答应了一些事情，一直没有兑现，小贾现在已经等不及了。但是从短信里看不出朱副许诺的是什么事。**

鬼：（对贾、朱）说说吧你们两个，偷偷摸摸抠抠搜搜的，干嘛呢？

贾：就是我的演员梦啊！副导演有选角的权利嘛，他一直说能让我演一次配角，我都不奢望演什么主角，就演一个有台词的就行，男十八号都可以！我都演了44次尸体了，你们看看这样一张脸演尸体，那不是浪费嘛？

范：（对朱）你为啥不让他演男十八号啊？

朱：那还用说？当然是因为他演技太差啊！我是一个有职业道德的副导演。

蔡：（对贾）你的演技连男十八号都演不了？原来演技差是真的可以没有底线的。

贾：你不就是靠着有背景嘛？我要有个甄金主那样的爹，我也能当主角了。

王：除了演员梦，我觉得小贾想做主演还有一个原因，他是真的很需要钱。

范：唉，同是天涯缺钱人啊。

王： **小贾的行李箱里面有一本小学二年级的作文，里面有一篇是，“妈妈又病了。爸爸因为妈妈总是生病，就离开了她，爸爸是个坏人。”由此可见贾妈妈的身体一直是不太好的。2019年的4月份，贾妈妈被诊断为癌症，6月4号，梅毛冰医生给小贾发邮件说有个匿名的好心人资助了贾妈妈的手术费，可以进行手术了。手术之后，贾妈妈每个月还需要化疗，小贾的日历上圈出了每次化疗的时间和金额，下一次是在下个月的10号，看起来小贾还没有准备好下一次的费用，因为他的存款只剩44块钱了。**

鬼：（对贾）44块？那你是本期最惨的。

贾：今天是什么比惨大会吗？

林：（对王）我可以看一下贾妈妈每个月化疗的时间和费用吗？

王把日历的照片递给林，林在自己的照片里面翻找。

尤：（对贾）你是把没有钱的原因归结为朱副不让你演戏，所以记恨他吗？

贾：我，这个，怎么说呢，他说话不算数我是生气的，但是我对他的心情又很复杂，你懂吧？

尤：啊？我不懂欸……

林：（从照片中抬起头来）我懂了。

尤：他这样讲你居然可以懂？

林：是证据告诉了我答案。（对王）Bro，贾乙丙的房间还有其他证据吗？

王： **他的行李箱里面还有一把匕首，** 但是死者身上并没有刀伤，所以不知道这个有什么指向性。

林：那我来补充一下贾乙丙的故事，其实是贾乙丙和朱副的故事。

陈：好的，谢谢王编编。

林： **贾乙丙和朱副是有很重要的关系的，他们是兄弟。**

朱：哈？胡说八道！

贾：你找到啥了你就开脑洞？

林： **朱副的钱包里有一张合影，是小孩状态的朱副和一个女人，这个女人怀里还抱着一个婴儿。我刚刚看到王贴在玻璃板上的照片，有一张是贾乙丙电脑的桌面图片，也是贾和一个女人的合影，各位观众，请注意，这两张照片里面的女人是同一人。贾乙丙和朱副，这是不是你们的妈妈？**

贾： **这是我妈，不是他妈。**

朱：（对林）你没看见我孤儿院的照片吗？我是个孤儿啊，怎么会多出来一个妈？

林：诶？孤儿院不是你和妈妈弟弟失散以后才去的吗？

朱：哎呀你别瞎脑补了，你仔细看看证据啊， **我钱包里的照片后面有日子，是1999年。孤儿院的照片是98年，** 你把时间线都搞反了。

林：诶？对不起对不起，打扰了。

陈：（对贾、朱）你们两个有什么故事要讲一下吗？

朱：我还是自己讲吧，省得林伐木在这儿给我强行安排认亲。 **我是个孤儿，在天使孤儿院长大的，贾妈妈是孤儿院的护工，在我小的时候对我很好，把我当做亲生儿子一样照顾，所以我跟她的关系很亲近。一直到我11岁的时候被领养，离开了孤儿院，后来就没有再和他们一家联系了。**

蔡：你比贾乙丙大多少岁？

朱：我算算啊——

贾： **我今年22，出生于98年。他今年27，出生于93年。他比我大5岁。**

蔡：他被领养的时候你已经6岁了，你对他有印象吗？

贾：有一些模糊的印象，不太记得清了。

林：（对朱） **但是你是记得他的。**

朱：我记得啊，你怎么知道的？

林： **朱副的房间有一张被藏在书桌后面的照片，是一对夫妻领着一个小孩子，女人是贾妈妈，小孩子是贾乙丙，男人的脸被马克笔涂黑了。这张照片背面有一行字：“找到他了！”** （对朱）你是不是在找贾？

朱：（点头）

范：你找他干嘛？

朱： **我长大以后很想报答一下贾妈妈，因为小时候她就像妈妈一样照顾我，而且我觉得我对贾乙丙也有哥哥对弟弟的责任，所以我就一直在找他，然后在去年终于找到了。那个时候我才知道贾妈妈生病这些事情。**

林： **匿名资助手术费的好心人是你吧？去年6月3号，你的银行账户有一笔10万元的转账，是给梅毛冰医院的。**

朱：（点头）

林： **以及后面每一次贾妈妈化疗的费用也是你资助的吧？你每个月银行账户的转账金额都和化疗费用的金额相等欸。**

朱：提到这个！（拍桌）气死我了！

众人：（受惊脸）

范：吓我一跳……你这一惊一乍的干嘛啊？

朱：我跟你们说， **贾乙丙这个人，就是蹬鼻子上脸！**

尤：等一下，我还以为刚才那一趴是温情的部分，为什么气氛突然变了？

朱：我本来就想当一次做好事不留名的活雷锋，结果不知道贾乙丙从哪儿发现了匿名资助的人是我， **他就过来道德绑架我！** 他跟我说，小时候贾妈妈对我有恩，现在是我报恩的时候了。 **我都已经掏了手术费了，他还一次次找我要化疗的钱，** 我的钱也不是大风刮来的啊，早就被掏空了。 **不仅如此，他还要演主角，** 那我能随便让他演吗？那不是砸我自己的饭碗吗？ **我不让他演戏，他就拿把刀过来寻死觅活撒泼打滚，** 你们见过医院门口的医闹吗？我每天就在经历那种生活你们知道吗？

王：所以匕首是拿来医闹的吗？

朱：是啊！哎呀我都快烦死他了。

林：所以你要除掉他吗？

贾：除掉我？（对朱）你也太狠心了吧？我妈妈对你那么好！（假哭）你怎么可以这样？

朱：你是在现场示范医闹吗？

贾：（对林） **他要怎么除掉我？**

林： **朱副有一个保险柜，但是并没有上锁，里面有一瓶神奇的药，是黄色的粉末，叫做“要你命3000”。**

范： **哇听起来就很致命。**

朱： **那个药是没有开封的，我还没有用，因为每次要下手的时候又有一点不忍心。** 没办法，谁让我就是一个如此善良的人呢？

林：这种药也许你没用过，但是有人可能用过了。 **我来念一下标签上的说明，“微溶于水，会形成淡黄色的透明结晶，略带苦味，服用一小时后毒发致死，尸体无任何表象”。**

鬼： **你是说茶水里那个结晶吧？你觉得是这个“要你命3000”？**

林： **对，不仅因为它有结晶，而且这种毒药“略带苦味”，正好可以用茶水的苦去掩盖它。**

朱：茶水里的可不是我放的，我那个药真的是没开封过的，你们可以去检查。

尤：我记得给大家倒茶的人是王编编吧？

王： **倒茶的是我，但是我并没有下毒。我自己也喝了茶，我怎么会自己给自己下毒呢？**

贾：我们不会已经中毒了吧？一会儿聊着聊着所有玩家都中毒而死了。

范： **我不想死啊，我哥的债还没还呢！**

陈： **也许那个结晶并不是“要你命3000”，还有可能是别的东西，还没有被搜到的。**

蔡：作为唯一没有喝茶的人，侦探好镇定啊。

陈：因为距你们喝茶的时间早就过去一小时了啊，你们现在还都活着啊。（笑）只要还活着，就要专心破案，如果等一下你们有人毒发身亡了，才可以收工回家。

尤：好严格的侦探噢……

陈：最后我来总结一下。我想先请问一下今天的凶手，确定你没有杀错人吗？

众人一片寂静。

朱：哈哈哈谁会站出来回答这个问题啊？那不是不打自招吗？

王：侦探为什么会问这个啊？

陈：因为你们之间的关系很有趣欸，我给你们的关系分别总结了一下。蔡背景和鬼影帝的关系是SBLL。

蔡：我怎么觉得我好像被骂了呢？

范：SB两两？

贾：SB凉凉？

陈：喂，你们可不可以猜一些播出来不会被剪掉的词？

林：那你可不可以写一些播出来不会被剪掉的词？

陈：我写的词是可以播的啊！这个词是 **势不两立** 啊！

众人：噢~

陈：范搜和王编编的关系是NSWH。

范：你上我号？

贾：谁要上你那个青铜的号啊？！

王：你送我花？

范：Bro那你是想多了。

陈：这是 **你死我活** 欸……

范：（点头）那还是我说的差不多，因为你上我号，所以你死我活。

陈：然后贾乙丙和朱副，他们是ZFXD。

鬼：这个我懂，张飞兄弟！

蔡：张飞还有兄弟？

鬼：有啊，刘备和关羽啊！

林：我知道了！正方形的！

尤：正方形是什么关系啦？

林：就是他们不是三角关系，没有三角恋这样子。

朱：（对林）闭嘴吧你！

贾：总复习的？

林：（对贾）看得出你最近学习压力很大。

陈：是 **针锋相对** ！有那么难猜吗？最后是林伐木和尤场务，BGDT。

蔡：必干掉他！就是一定要干掉他。

陈：诶，居然蛮贴切的！

蔡：我居然猜对了？

陈：其实是 **不共戴天** 啦……

林：所以这个环节是侦探用来展示自己成语储备的环节对不对？

陈：因为这一期的密码特别多，下一轮我们有很多要破解的密码，所以我设计了几个简单的首字母密码给大家热身一下。

贾：但是我们连简单的都没解出来，太打击自信了。

陈： **第一轮讨论已经快要结束了，现在出现了针对甄金主的杀机的居然只有蔡和鬼，如果其他人是凶手，那我很怀疑你杀错人了。**

鬼： **不是我啊，我是准备用炸弹的。**

陈：我宁愿抛开动机，先从证据入手，让我们回到案发现场。 **休息室是一个密室，两道门都是从内部锁上的。**

王：居然是密室杀人啊，厉害了。

陈： **我在通往露台的玻璃门的门锁上发现了鱼线，我猜凶手制造密室的手法就是通过操纵鱼线，这样的话即使站在露台上也能从室内锁上门。因为休息室在二楼，露台的栏杆也不高，一个成年男性完全可以从露台跳下来再逃走。如果是这样的话，我倾向于排除林伐木，因为他有恐高症，没办法完成这个手法。**

尤： **还有从甄离开餐厅之后没有一直没有离开的人，也没有时间作案啊，比如我。**

朱： **还有我，我的时间也没嫌疑，我是3点15才走的，3点20刚到休息室。**

陈： **我在甄金主的手机上看到今天下午2点15分他给秘书发去了一条短信，而在下午3点15分甄金主并没有接朱副的电话，所以我推测甄的死亡时间应该是在2点15分到3点15分之间。**

范： **那我也没有嫌疑了呗，我2点15就回到包间了。**

陈： **休息室的桌子上有一盒松露巧克力，已经被吃掉了一块。根据购物小票，巧克力应该是朱副买的吧？**

朱： **对。甄金主很喜欢吃这个牌子的巧克力，我上午去接他的时候就顺路买了一盒送给他。**

陈： **桌面上还有一个公文包，里面有一封来自哈哈哈侦探社的信。** （展示照片）

蔡：（读信） **“确定您的儿子是”，也就是说私生子是真的存在的？** 除了我和鬼这种冒充的，在座的几个人里面真的有私生子。

陈：应该是这样的，只要解开这个密码，就能解开今天的私生子之谜了。我先去盲投了。

众人：侦探加油！

陈：凭运气吧，反正一想到前两次侦探的第一票都没有投对，我就轻松了蛮多。

蔡：（对贾）我们两个怎么躺着也中枪……

**_ 侦探投票。侦探非公开投出第一票。 _ **

陈：（走进投票间）让我来梳理一下，到现在为止有杀人动机的只有蔡和鬼，其他人虽然有仇恨但都不是针对甄的，有没有可能是误杀嘞？可是死者是死于枪击欸，面对面开枪还能误杀的吗？那这个视力很需要去看医生欸……我猜是还有证据没有被发现啦，如果考虑手法的话，在时间线上暂时排除范、朱和尤，林的话有恐高症，应该不能够完成那个密室。被搜到手枪的人只有蔡和范，蔡既有动机又有作案时间又有凶器，现在的证据完全都是指向蔡的。可是会这么简单吗？根据这个节目的传统，一般在第一轮最可疑的那个人反而不是最后的真凶欸……我刚刚在听一轮讨论的时候注意到一个细节，王的这部《阳光下的尼罗河》是抄袭了阿加莎·克里斯蒂，那么首先王应该看过很多阿加莎的书，那么他应该是最有构建密室能力的人，我的直觉告诉我他有问题。根据导演的套路，对一个东西强调很多遍的话，那这个东西就是有问题。《阳光下的尼罗河》这个名字被提起了很多次，甚至这个案子都叫这个名字欸，一定是有深意的！我决定跟从我的直觉投出这一票，如果投错的话，那就是我们的导演改变套路了。

导演：关我啥事？

陈把手铐挂在一人的投票杆上。

陈：王编编，我相信会在第二轮找到你的动机的！

（导演提示：一轮搜证的四封密码信，不需要二轮搜证的证据也可以被译出，二轮搜证会给出破译过程。）


	4. 第二轮现场搜证与第二次集中推理

**_ 第二轮现场搜证。九名玩家集体进入现场搜证。 _ **

陈：来，我们先搜一下身！身上有证据的主动交出来噢。

**陈从王的身上搜出一个小药盒，左右小格各有一粒蓝色胶囊。**

陈：这是什么？

王： **这是我治哮喘的药，我的“喘立停”啊。**

蔡：我知道他那个药放在哪里，我去拿一下~

**蔡拿来王的药瓶，众人对比药盒中的胶囊，发现与瓶中的胶囊一致。**

王：我有哮喘嘛，这个药肯定是随身携带的。

陈： **但是药瓶上面写的用量是一日一粒，每天吃一粒就可以啦，又不是急救药物，没必要带在身上啊。**

王：有病的人总要有药在身边才能安心，bro你没病你不会懂的。

陈：哈？Bro你为了摆脱嫌疑真的很拼欸。

**陈继续搜身，从蔡的口袋里搜出来一枚钥匙。**

贾：我知道是开哪个锁的！他衣柜暗层里还有一个小盒子没有打开。

**贾跑去蔡的房间开锁，盒子内有一包香烟，已经拆封，少了一根。**

贾：啊侦探！我找到甄抽的那个烟了！

众人赶到蔡的房间。

陈：这个和包间里面留下来的是一样的吗？

鬼：（举着烟灰缸从餐厅跑来）我来了我来了！

**众人对比烟灰缸内的烟头和蔡房间的香烟，发现过滤嘴是一模一样的。**

鬼：（对蔡）那烟是你递的啊！刚才还在那儿演，假装啥也不知道……你有啥企图？坦白从宽抗拒从严啊！

蔡：只是递根烟而已啊，这不是饭局上正常的社交行为吗？

林：香烟里面应该是有东西的，只是我们还没有找到。

朱：（对蔡）你是什么时候把烟给甄的啊？

蔡： **在大家喝茶聊天的时候，我看你们都在聊天，没有人注意到我和甄金主，我就给他递了根烟。**

范：非要等没人注意的时候递烟，鬼鬼祟祟地一看就没安好心！

王：你是什么时候把烟拿回房间的呢？

蔡：2点20我出门去打电话，就顺路回了趟房间。

陈：好，大家分散搜证吧，肯定还有很多没有找到的东西。

【甄金主休息室】

范：（对着尸体） **你看你本来三点半还有采访的，（看了一眼落地钟的时间）现在都快六点了也没采访上。** 要不我现在采访一下你，谁把你杀了？你告诉我一下呗。

朱：（拍范的肩）快干活儿！你咋还跟尸体聊上天了？

**雕花落地钟的分针向右移了一格指向12，钟面上的一扇小门突然弹开，一只布谷鸟探出来，身上绑着一支左轮手枪，正对着范的方向。布谷鸟张开翅膀的那一刻，绕在翅膀上的鱼线拉动扳机，“咔哒”一声。**

范：（哔——）！（超大声）这（哔——）是谁干的！

众人赶到现场，发现了吓得目瞪口呆的范和朱。两人正对着那座落地立式钟，大钟看起来却一切如常。

陈：你们两个怎么了？

朱：（指着钟）那个那个！里面！有枪！

陈：（不解）你在说什么？

范： **有人在钟里面安了把枪！到整点报时的时候，那小鸟从窗口弹出来，一扇翅膀就能扣动扳机。** （哔——）吓死我了！

王：你们没事吧？

范：没事儿，没有子弹飞出来，就是真被吓了一跳。

陈：有小刀或者螺丝刀吗？我们把钟上面的小窗撬开看一下。

蔡：林的房间有很多工具，我去拿一个。

**片刻后，蔡举着一把电钻回到现场。**

蔡：侦探，我有一个好消息，还有一个更好的消息。

陈：好消息是？

蔡：（递电钻）林伐木那里有电钻，可以直接把这个小门拆下来，比撬开方便很多。

陈：谢谢。（接过电钻）那个更好的消息是？

蔡：你先把钟拆了我再说。

**陈用电钻拆下钟面上的小门，在里面的布谷鸟身上发现了绑住的手枪，陈解下鸟身上的鱼线，拿出了那把左轮手枪。**

贾： **果然是个整点报时的杀人装置，刚才就是整六点的时候弹出来的。甄2点的时候离开餐厅，所以应该是3点的时候被这把枪打中了。**

鬼：为啥现在咱才发现这个啊？

贾： **4点的时候咱们在陈述不在场证明，5点的时候在做一轮讨论，都错过这个钟的报时了。**

陈：（对蔡）更好的消息是什么？

蔡：更好的消息就是这个。（从口袋里掏出一把道具枪） **林伐木的房间不仅有一模一样的落地钟，还有两把做道具的左轮手枪。**

范：林伐木！人呢！你给我出来！你安把破枪要干嘛？把我吓得够呛！

林：（装模作样地在蔡的房间搜证）嗯？找我什么事？

蔡：别装了！还在我的房间搜，我的问题哪有你的问题大？

朱从蔡的房间把林一路押到现场。

朱：侦探，凶手我给你带来了，我们投票吧！

陈：（对林）这个枪是你安装的吗？

林：如果我说不是的话，你会相信我吗？

范：呵呵，鬼才信你！

鬼：哎？我也不信他啊！

范：（对鬼）没说你，接茬儿挺快啊……（对林）你想干嘛啊你，你差点弄死我！

林：没有啊，你们看， **（拿过手枪转出弹巢）这把枪没有子弹的。**

贾：没有子弹是因为用完了吧？用在甄身上了吧？

林：（耸肩，无奈地笑）我没有什么可说的了。

朱：那我们直接投票吧？

林：我建议你们慎重，还有很多证据没有找到。

朱：谁要听凶手的建议啊？

陈：还是可以听一下的，我们先继续搜证，如果最后也没有找到其他的证据，我们一起投林伐木就可以了。

众人散开，只剩蔡和陈留在现场。

陈：本来我因为门锁上面的鱼线已经排除了林的，但现在看来，只要有这个整点报时装置，他完全可以不用来这个地方的。

蔡：（对比枪上的鱼线和玻璃门锁上的鱼线） **侦探你看，这两段鱼线是一样的。这就是林伐木故意布置的，看起来凶手是从露台逃脱的，让别人不去怀疑他，其实他根本不用从露台走就能营造一个密室。**

陈：我就是被这个假象骗到了！（沉思片刻） **这个手法有一个必要的条件，就是3点时甄一定要躺在这把扶手椅上，子弹才能射中他的心脏。我现在明白为什么林要把椅子固定在地板上了，他不能让甄移动椅子的位置，但是林怎么能确保甄在3点的时候是躺在椅子上的呢？**

蔡： **甄不是喝了安眠药了吗？整个休息室就一把扶手椅可以躺，那他当然会躺在上面睡觉了啊。**

陈： **可是安眠药是尤场务下在红酒里面然后再送给甄的，和林没有关系啊。**

蔡：哎？对哦，不是林伐木下的药啊。

陈：林和尤之间不是有仇吗？他们两个不会合作吧？

蔡：有道理……

******下段涉及《尼罗河上的惨案》和《阳光下的罪恶》揭底，剧透预警******

蔡：（灵光一现）侦探你看过《尼罗河上的惨案》和《阳光下的罪恶》吗？

陈：就是王编编抄袭的那两本书吗？没有欸。

蔡：我也只看过《尼罗河》的电影，但是我大概知道这两本书里凶手的手法。这两个案子有个共同点你知道吗？

陈：什么啊？

蔡：都是两个人合作完成的谋杀，而且是看起来敌对的两个人，完全想不到他们会联手的那种。

陈：咦？那就很有趣了，今天的八个人都是两两敌对欸，那你们都是暗中勾结对不对？

蔡：我可没跟鬼勾结啊！我要是跟他勾结，我还会跟你说这个吗？

陈：嗯，证据会说明一切的。

******剧透结束******

【餐厅外的灌木丛】

尤：（翻找草丛中）

鬼：你扒拉啥呢？这不就是一片草吗？

尤：这个节目很喜欢在草丛里面藏证据，你没有发现吗？

**尤在灌木丛的角落找到一支注射器，内有少量牛奶状的液体残留。**

尤：这里有个注射器！

鬼：还真让你扒拉出来了！

尤：你刚刚说过的噢，有注射器就是有毒药的。

鬼：（笑）你咋还记仇呢？（俯身查看找到注射器的地方）这儿还有团纸。

**鬼捡起那团纸，展开发现是一张奶茶送餐的小票。**

鬼：（指着尤手里的注射器）这是范搜的东西！你还记得吧？ **他提着那些奶茶进来的时候吸管都已经插在上面了，他一定往奶茶里面打东西了。**

尤： **奶茶？可是奶茶是我们几个喝的欸，甄在奶茶送来之前就回去了。**

鬼：范搜！你干嘛？想毒死我们啊！

范：（从贾的房间赶来）你吵吵啥呢？

众人来到餐厅外。

尤： **侦探，我找到了一支注射器，里面有一些像牛奶一样的东西，鬼找到了奶茶的小票，这应该是指向范搜的证据。**

陈：（对范）你有什么要坦白的吗？

范：有的时候奶茶店没把奶茶做好，他们就会忘加牛奶，我这不是发现了这个问题帮他们改正吗？

鬼：编，接着编。你才应该叫编编。

范：反正你们还没找到我加的是啥，我有权保持沉默~

尤：你这个认罪态度才是不端正嘞！

【王编编房间】

蔡：（捧着两封信研读）

朱：你在看什么？

蔡：范搜和王编编的信，哈哈哈侦探社的那两封。

朱：这两封信有什么关系吗？

蔡：表面看起来没有，但我觉得范和王之间还有故事。尤其是范的奶茶，是给我们几个喝的，难道他想毒死我们几个？没意义啊。

朱： **我觉得王的信更简单一点，就是摩斯密码，应该先把这封信翻译出来。**

蔡：（在王的书架上翻找）这里应该有解密码的东西啊。

朱：（从床头拿起一本书）你是在找这个吗？ **《密码大全》，咱们第一案里用过的。**

蔡：就是它！我记得我看见过它，里面夹着证据就被我随手放在床头了。

**两人用《密码大全》破译王编编信中的密码“--../...././-./.---/../-./--../..../..-/../.../-.--/---/..-/.-./-../.-/-..”，得到的明文是——“ZHENJINZHUISYOURDAD”**

蔡：Zhen Jinzhu is your dad!

朱：（惊讶）王编编才是私生子！（对在范的房间搜证的陈喊）侦探！王编编是甄金主的儿子！

众人惊讶脸。

陈：（对王） **是甄金主遗弃了你，你怀恨在心对不对？**

蔡：他还有一层动机，信的后面王自己写的是“我都这样了他还不肯同情我，简直没有心！”（对王） **是不是甄金主不给你医药费治哮喘？是不是你杀了甄就可以继承遗产给自己治病了？**

王：嗯，我是甄的儿子。

朱：可算有一个真儿子了……

陈：今天第三个对甄有动机的人出现咯。

贾：（走进王编编房间搜证）我来找找这位真儿子是怎么计划杀人的。

贾打开王的笔记本电脑检查。

蔡：小贾，那个电脑我看过，只有范搜给他的邮件。

贾：是吗？（打开浏览器）那你这国际大盗业务水平不太行啊，怎么不检查他的网页浏览记录啊？

**贾点击网页的历史记录，在“最近关闭的标签页”里发现了以下页面——“要你命3000的毒性科普”，“要你命3000居家旅行杀人灭口必备良药|淘宝”。**

朱：（拍贾的肩）干得漂亮！（对陈）侦探！王编编也买过“要你命3000”！

**众人聚集到王的房间，看到网页上王的购买记录。**

尤： **是王给所有人倒茶的，难道茶水里的结晶真是毒药？那我们每个人都喝到毒药了啊。**

鬼：趁还有一口气，咱一起把王编编投了吧！

朱： **不对啊，如果中了“要你命3000”的毒，我们喝完茶一个小时就都死了。现在都快过去五个小时了，毒性还没发作吗？**

蔡：（恍然大悟般）噢！

林：你想到什么了？

蔡：（摇头）没有没有，是我想错了。

贾：王的毒药藏到哪里了？还没有人找到吧？

朱：等一下，我知道了。（对王摊开手）把药交出来。

王：“要你命3000”吗？

朱：别装傻，你这个人一点儿都不会撒谎。你那个药盒呢？

王：（不情愿地掏出药盒）

尤：这个不是他的哮喘药吗？

朱：哮喘药一天一粒就够了，有必要随身带两粒吗？

**朱从药盒中取出左右两格的胶囊，分别旋开，左边的胶囊内是绿色粉末，右边的胶囊是空的。**

蔡： **绿色粉末是“喘立停”，他的药瓶上有写。**

**朱检查右边的空胶囊，发现有少许黄色粉末残留。**

朱：（对王） **黄色的可不是哮喘药了吧？这是“要你命3000”啊，这个我也有，不过我那瓶是没用过的，你这个肯定是用过的。**

王：对，我来坦白一下这件事。 **我是想毒死甄的，今天在饭桌上一直想找机会下手，在喝茶的时候我想到可以用茶水掩盖它苦的那个味道，就主动给大家倒茶。但是我怕有人看到，一直很谨慎不敢下手，直到快2点的时候，我才找机会把毒药放进茶壶。但是我刚放进去，甄就说他要回去休息了，在甄离开以后也没有人再喝那个茶了，所以没有人中毒，大家都活得好好的。**

尤：可是如果甄没有在2点离开的话，所有人都会喝到有毒的茶欸。

贾：为了弄死一个人，你可以牺牲一桌人啊！

鬼：看不出来啊王编编，你是个狼灭啊……

王：（笑）对不起对不起，我意识到我的错误了，不会有下次了。

朱：下次？我再也不跟你一块儿喝茶了！

【蔡背景（蔡大白）房间】

林走进房间翻找。

尤：你在找什么？

林：刚才提到王的毒药经过五个小时还没有发作，蔡当时好像想到了什么，但是欲言又止，我觉得很奇怪，可能他想到的东西和他自己的证据有关。

【王编编房间】

蔡拿着另一封信回到王的房间。

朱：这什么？

蔡： **林伐木的信，也是来自哈哈哈侦探社的。我觉得破译的方法也在《密码大全》里。**

朱：（读信） **“听说你最爱吃的沙拉是Caesar** **s** **alad。”所以呢？爱吃凯撒沙拉又怎样呢？**

贾：这是不是关键字啊？比如凯撒或者沙拉是一种密码的名字，就跟摩斯密码一样。

朱：沙拉密码也太奇怪了吧？

蔡：我找一下凯撒密码，这个听起来挺靠谱的。

**蔡翻找《密码大全》的目录，看到了“恺撒密码”的词条。**

蔡：就是这个， **它旁边的英文是“Caesar cipher”，** 小贾你太聪明了！

**《密码大全》对“恺撒密码”的解释是——“它是一种替换加密的技术，明文中的所有字母都在字母表上向后偏移3个字母被替换成密文。如果想要读懂和理解它们的意思，得用第4个字母置换第一个字母，即以D代A，余此类推。”**

朱：我们可以解密码了！

**三人把密文“Idwkhu ri Brx dqg Brx: Ckhqmlqckx”中的每一个字母都向前推3个字母，得到明文如下——“Father of You and You: Zhenjinzhu”**

贾：我的天哪！林伐木的爸爸也是甄金主！

朱：我们又多了一个真儿子。

蔡：是多了两个。

朱：什么？

蔡： **“You and You”，你们不觉得这里很奇怪吗。如果“You”代表的是你，那为什么重复两次呢？**

贾：我知道了，一个是单词，一个是拼音！

朱：什么？

贾： **两个“You”里面，一个代表“你”这个单词，另外一个代表“尤”这个拼音！**

朱：尤场务也是私生子？！

陈：（在范的房间）我好像又听到了“私生子”三个字。

朱：你没有听错，真的私生子有三个，林和尤也是！

范：（在鬼的房间）What？他们俩是兄弟？说好的“不共戴天”呢？

陈：（对在蔡房间搜证的林、尤）你们两个解释一下吧。

林：就是非常简单的兄弟关系。

蔡：信是林收到的，尤你知不知道你们两个是兄弟啊？

尤：（假装惊讶）噢？是吗？我们居然是兄弟欸。

朱：（对尤）你快请个表演老师吧，你这演技也太假了……

尤：（笑出鹅叫）

【范搜房间】

蔡走进范搜的房间找陈。

蔡：我刚猜的没错吧？林和尤两个人就是狼狈为奸。

陈：可是他们之间有仇恨的证据也是我们找到的啊。

蔡：他们可以对证据造假吧？

陈：也许尤的日记可以造假，但两个人的照片和林的剪报都是很久之前的了，这些很难造假欸。

蔡：有道理……（叹气）谁知道他们俩怎么回事……

【王编编房间】

贾一边研究哈哈哈侦探社给范搜的信，一边翻找《密码大全》。

朱：我觉得你之前关键字那个思路是对的。

贾：可是这封信里没有提示啊。

朱：右下角不是画着两道栅栏吗？

**贾从《密码大全》的目录中找到了“栅栏密码”的词条。**

贾：真叫这个名字啊？好神奇……

**《密码大全》记载的“栅栏密码”的加密过程是——“把将要传递的信息中的字母交替排成上下两行，再将下面一行字母排在上面一行的后边，从而形成一段密码。”**

**侦探社给范搜信中的密文是——“YuFteiZejnh orahrshnizu”。**

朱：你看这个密文是有两段的，也就是说，右边那段原本是下面一行的字母，左边那段是上面那行的。

贾：对，先把密文分成两行，然后再按照上下上下的顺序把字母抽出来就行了。

**两人将信中的密文翻译成明文——“YourFatherisZhenjinzhu”**

贾：“Your Father is Zhenjinzhu”！范搜居然也是！

朱：甄金主怎么桃李满天下啊……（呼唤范房间的陈）侦探！

陈：又有私生子了吗？

贾：被你猜对了。

陈：这次又是谁啊？

贾：范顶流。

范：你咋还给我改名了呢？

朱：你本来也不应该叫范搜啊，应该叫甄搜。

贾：范甄搜。

陈：范，我记得你也缺钱对不对？

范：我要给我的郝哥哥还债。

贾：你的好哥哥应该是王编编、林伐木和尤场务。

朱：你们这一家人真是整整齐齐的，每个人的姓都不一样。

【蔡背景（蔡大白）房间】

**林打开蔡的电脑，在名为“生活实用小窍门”的文件夹内找到了《手把手教你把谋杀伪装成意外》等PDF文档。林依次点开，发现其中《杀人不见血：100种毒药测评》是加密文档，密码提示为“True self”。**

林：真实的自我？是他的本名吗？

**林尝试“caidabai”，密码错误。**

林：不是蔡大白吗？

尤：你试一下大白菜咯。

**林尝试“dabaicai”，密码正确。**

林：（对在范房间的蔡）你的true self果然是一棵大白菜噢。

蔡：（捂脸）大白菜这个梗是过不去了……

**林在《杀人不见血：100种毒药测评》中发现蔡把某一页标记为书签。这页的内容是《论述“要你命4000”针对“要你命3000”的升级与优化》。**

林：今天除了“要你命3000”，居然还有“要你命4000”。

尤：听起来像一个更新过的版本。

林：不愧是国际大盗，真是蛮有品味的，选毒药之前要查论文。（读文章） **“‘要你命4000’是‘要你命3000’的进阶版毒药。‘要你命4000’发作时间仍为一小时，尸体同样无表征，但修正了‘要你命3000’的一个重要缺陷。‘要你命3000’存在解毒剂BiliBili，‘要你命4000’则没有解毒剂。只要在摄入‘要你命3000’的前后1小时之内摄入BiliBili，‘要你命3000’的毒性便失去作用。BiliBili溶液呈牛奶状，味甜。”**

尤：是范搜注射器里的东西！我知道了，奶茶里面的是解毒剂！

林：范之所以给我们喝解毒剂，是知道我们已经中毒了，中了“要你命3000”的毒。

尤：是茶水！王下在茶水里面的毒药我们其实有喝到，甄也喝到了——

林：但是甄没有喝奶茶。所以范和王——

尤：他们有合作！（对在范房间的陈）侦探！我们找到真凶了！

陈：咦？真凶不是你们两个吗？

尤：不是啦！ **我们发现“要你命3000”是有解毒剂的，解毒剂叫BiliBili，这种东西的溶液是牛奶状的，而且有甜的味道。**

陈：你是说，奶茶？

尤： **对啊，我们都中过毒，5个小时过去，我们还没有死的原因是我们又喝到了奶茶里的解毒剂。**

陈：你们中的毒是来自茶水吗？

林： **我想王在投毒的时间上撒了谎。我们开始喝茶的时间是1点半。所有人，包括甄金主，都喝到了有毒的茶水。所以范看到甄离开餐厅才去买奶茶，他需要确保甄喝不到奶茶。**

陈：这里有一个问题欸。（对尤） **甄在2点离开餐厅是因为他喝了你的安眠药欸，范怎么知道甄会在2点半之前走掉呢？如果甄一直不离开，那么范和王也会一起毒发身亡啊。**

尤：好像很有道理的样子。

陈：那你们两个可以再考虑一下自首的事情。

尤：侦探再见！

**林继续浏览蔡的文档，发现蔡在这篇文章的结尾插入了一条评论——“将‘要你命4000’掺入香烟，可以杀人于无形，烟灰只有一些不显眼的棕色杂质。”**

林：我知道蔡用香烟做什么了。（向众人）烟灰缸？烟灰缸在哪里？

鬼：（在朱的房间）我给放回餐厅了，咋啦？

林：看一下烟灰里面有没有棕色杂质，蔡可能投毒了。

**鬼跑向餐厅，检查烟灰缸。**

鬼：（举着烟灰缸跑到蔡的房间） **还真有一点儿，这是啥毒药？**

林：“要你命4000”。

鬼：听起来比3000那个还厉害。

尤：对，3000是有解毒剂的，4000就没有了。（呼唤陈） **侦探，蔡大白下在香烟里面的毒药是“要你命4000”！**

（导演提示，用来确定范、林、王、尤四人嫌疑的证据已经全部给出。）

【范搜房间】

陈：（对蔡）你没有什么要说的吗？

蔡：（笑）投毒的又不止我一个。 **王和范的那个毒比我早啊，我递烟的时间是在1点50左右，那时候茶水都喝掉好几轮了。**

陈：你这样算自爆吗？

蔡：反正我在时间线上更晚，所以我的嫌疑一定不是最大的那个~

【蔡背景（蔡大白）房间】

林、尤两人在小声交谈。

鬼：（拉住经过的范）他们俩在那儿鬼鬼祟祟嘀嘀咕咕的干嘛呢？

范：这俩人绝对是同流合污干过啥坏事儿。

林：（对众人）大家好，我有一件事情要宣布。

陈：你终于要自首了对不对？

朱：来了来了，有人要自爆了！

众人聚集到蔡的房间。

林： **我要承认一件事，我们两个的确有一个杀人的计划，尤场务来准备安眠药，我来布置现场。今天我在1点的时候离开了15分钟，就是去甄金主的休息室安装好手枪，可以在准点的时候自动杀人。**

王：但是2点也是个准点啊，现场不是只有一颗子弹吗？

蔡： **他用的是左轮手枪，只要在填弹的时候把那颗子弹装到一个特定的弹仓里面就好了。**

林： **对，我只装了一颗子弹，确保它会在第二发射出。**

尤： **我的安眠药在2点会起效，甄金主回到休息室之后，第一个准点就是3点，所以那颗子弹是在3点的时候击发的。**

林： **根据刚刚我们搜到的证据，甄金主可能是死于“要你命3000”，也可能是死于“要你命4000”。但无论是哪一种，它们的药效都是在一个小时之后发作。既然甄已经在2点离开了，那么毒药的摄入一定是早于2点的，所以无论致死的毒药是哪一种，在3点之前甄已经死掉了。**

尤：（摊手）所以真的不关我们的事噢~

贾：你们两个不是“不共戴天”吗？（对尤）他不是经常打你吗？（对林）他不是放火烧了你的家吗？

蔡：你们是不是对证据造假了？

尤：（笑） **没有噢，证据我们都没有动过的。但是同样的证据，可以讲出不同的故事呢。**

贾：（把手递到尤面前做话筒状）请说出你们的故事。

尤：你们已经翻译出信件了嘛，甄是我们的爸爸。

鬼：你们俩亲兄弟啊？

林： **同父异母。**

尤：对的。 **当年在象牙山那个地方，甄是和我妈妈结婚的，他的妈妈是甄的外遇这样子。**

林： **我妈妈是一个人抚养我的，邻居们都会讲一些有的没的的闲话。小时候家里面很贫穷，我小学的学费都交不起。有一天早上我出门前我妈妈拉住我的手，跟我说她会找人想办法，今天就能解决。但是那天我回到家的时候发现房子已经起火了，我冲进去想救妈妈，但是已经来不及了。**

王：这把火不是尤放的吗？那他为什么会出现在围观群众里？

林： **他只是一个围观群众，而且是他发现了火场里面的我，是他把我救出来的。**

范：啥？他是你救命恩人？光看那剪报还以为他是放火的呢……

林： **后来我一直在调查那起火灾，发现是我的生父为了摆脱我妈妈找他要钱，才故意纵火烧死我妈妈的。**

尤： **我救了他以后我们两个才认识的。之后在学校我经常被别人欺负，他就会来保护我。不是他成为不良少年之后才欺负我的，而是他为了保护我才成为不良少年的。**

朱：那小时候打你的人是谁啊？

尤： **我爸爸，他经常打我和我妈妈。他和我妈妈离婚之后，我妈妈因为常年被他打，身体一直不好，过了几年也去世了。**

朱： **所以你在开机的那天是见到了甄金主。**

尤：对的。

陈：林伐木为什么要请侦探社调查你们两个的爸爸是谁啊？尤场务应该知道才对呀。

尤： **甄有改过他的名字，他以前不叫甄金主。**

林：我也是收到侦探社的信之后才知道我们的爸爸是一个人的。

蔡： **所以你们两个的动机都是向生父报仇，只不过恰巧你们生父是同一个人。**

范：（对尤）哎你那屋还有一个箱子没打开，那密码是啥啊？

尤：我的故事我都已经讲完了，还有必要开箱子吗？

范：程序还是得走的，不然我找到个箱子，到最后都没打开，多丢人啊……

尤：（笑）好啦那去开那个箱子吧。

众人来到尤的房间，范找出上锁的旧手提箱。

贾：（阅读密码提示） **“故事从那天开始”，这是指林和尤认识那一天吧？**

范：哪天来着？

贾：火灾那天，林的那个剪报呢？

林：1990年5月5日，给大家节省一些时间。

**范以“900505”为密码打开了尤的手提箱，里面有一本离婚证，一根球棒，和一件阳光小学的校服。**

蔡：啊这个球棒就是林伐木照片上扛着的那个嘛。

**范打开离婚证，发现离婚证上的两人是“尤妈妈”和“甄大富”，离婚日期是1991年2月1日。**

范：甄金主原名叫甄大富啊？

尤：对的，他离开象牙山之后就改名了。

【从包间通往厨房的走廊】

**王发现靠近场地边缘的地方有个垃圾桶。**

王：咦？这个垃圾桶是道具吗？还是一个普通的垃圾桶？

鬼：是道具吧。 **你看厨房根本就没有空间，就在这儿竖了个牌子写着“厨房”俩字儿，说明厨房里根本没证据啊。**

王：（抱起垃圾桶的盖子）但是垃圾桶里好像真的有东西，bro可以帮我捡一下吗？

**鬼弯腰捡起一些撕碎的牛皮纸片。**

鬼：牛皮纸？这是用来包什么东西的东西吗？等会儿，我刚才在朱的房间也看见牛皮纸碎片了。

**鬼跑回朱的房间，捧回了一把纸片。**

鬼：Bro你看这俩是一样的纸吧？

王： **材质是一样的，但是这个垃圾桶里的纸片上黏着一点儿白色的粉末，你拿过来的纸片上边缘附着的是黑色粉末。**

鬼：这都能看出来？Bro你眼神儿真不错。

王：下次送你一瓶维生素A，补补眼睛。

鬼：我可没动过这个纸片儿，黑色的粉末不是我蹭上去的啊。

王：（向众人）兄弟们，有人动过朱副房间的牛皮纸片吗？

林：（举手）我有，一轮搜证的时候我尝试把它们拼起来，没有发现什么。

王：你发现这些纸片的时候，上面有黑色的粉末吗？

林： **你一讲我好像回忆起来了，碎片的边缘上有一些，我以为是灰尘没有在意，有什么特殊的吗？**

鬼：（指垃圾箱）这个垃圾箱里也有撕碎的牛皮纸片儿，上面的粉末是白色的。

林：（环视四周）这里是公共空间吧？没有指向性啊。

王：有的bro。 **你看这个牌子写的是“厨房”，那这条走廊就是通往后厨的。**

林： **我懂了，上菜员对不对！**

林、王两人击掌。

王：这应该是属于小贾的证据，但我不知道这两堆纸片之间有什么关系。

【尤场务房间】

范留在尤的房间翻找。

尤：你留在我那里做什么啦？我都已经自爆了欸……

范：我总觉得我忘了一个事儿，一个很重要的事儿，我在你这儿看见过的。

尤：可我已经把自己的故事完全讲给你们了。

范：（举起安眠药的瓶子观察片刻）是它！我找着了！我就说我忘了点儿啥……

尤：搞什么鬼啊？ **那是我的安眠药啊，被我下在红酒里面的东西就是它。**

范：不是，这事儿跟你没关系。（张望）Bro呢Bro呢？

王：（在走廊上研究纸片中）Bro我在这儿，怎么啦？

范：快快快，咱俩能自爆了！

众人：哈？

王：（惊慌）什么？你没有搞错吧bro？

众人回到尤的房间。

范： **尤的药瓶上贴着成分表，你们看，这安眠药的成分里有BiliBili。**

林：这是“要你命3000”的解毒剂！

范：对啊，我一轮搜证的时候没注意看，不然我第一轮就知道我们俩不是凶手了。

陈：（对王）你们两个也是串通的吗？

王：（点头） **我1点半就把毒下在茶水里了，范是负责在2点半以前给大家喝下解毒剂。**

范： **因为甄在12点半开始喝红酒，喝下了眠眠眠，也就是提前喝下了解毒剂，所以我们俩是白忙活了一场。**

陈：可是如果甄不肯在2点半以前离开呢？你们的奶茶计划怎么办呢？

范：这个简单啊。 **本来我们计划的就是2点的时候bro要去找甄说有私事要谈，把甄骗走我再去买奶茶，然后2点半以前我再把解毒剂给bro就行了。**

王：我们也没有想到甄在2点主动要离开，替我们省去了一个步骤。

朱：那你们俩之间的那些事儿呢？黑料啊加戏啊抄袭啊，都是假的吗？

王：这些都是真的。但正如尤场务所说， **同样的证据可以讲出来不同的故事的。**

范：我们俩的事儿是这样的。 **我想加戏是真的，他拒绝我也是真的，但我这种顶流不是那么容易放弃的。2月4号我再去找他的时候，发现他的门没关好，我就进去了，在他桌子上看到了那封哈哈哈侦探社的信。我能认出来是摩斯电码，就上网查了一下，现在百度一下就能找到摩斯电码的翻译器。我翻译出来那封信，发现他也是甄的儿子，之前我通过侦探社已经知道了我是甄的儿子，没想到他也是。我一想，干脆我们俩联手吧，这样不容易被怀疑到，将来一人分一半的财产也够用了。**

王： **我一开始还是拒绝了一下的。但是那天当我联系甄想要医药费的时候，他又一次拒绝了我。所以在4号晚上收到范的邮件的时候，我就约他出来商量计划了。**

蔡： **所以那句“如果你不按照我说的做”，其实指的是杀人计划？**

尤：原来不是加戏的事情啊。

范：加戏虽然重要，但是再重要也重要不过继承遗产啊！

朱：现在算上林和尤，你们每个人只能拿到四分之一的遗产了。

陈：他们四个都是杀人未遂欸，会被剥夺继承权的！

朱：对噢……你们看看这事儿被你们办的，不仅白忙一场，钱也分不到了。

鬼：（摇头叹气）太失败了！

范：侦探，我们四个都是杀人未遂，那现在真凶不是已经很明显了吗？

蔡：（偷偷溜走）

林：哇这个人逃跑还蛮快的。

贾：不愧是国际逃犯，就是擅长逃跑。

王：可是现在还有两个人的杀人动机我们不知道，按照正常的情况，每个人都应该是有动机的。

鬼：（对贾、朱）对啊你们俩来这儿干啥来了？参观啊还是旁听啊？

贾：溜了溜了。

朱：再见！

【从包间通往厨房的走廊】

**王蹲下观察牛皮纸的碎片，发现某张纸片的一角有浅淡的痕迹。王举起这张纸片对光观察，发现是一个“白”字。**

王：天哪，这个字也太不明显了……（向众人）谁的房间有胶带啊？

林：我那里有，你要贴什么东西吗？

王：这些纸片上有字，我得把它们贴起来。

林：嗯？我怎么没有看到？

王：Bro你要举起来对着光看才能看到。

林：Cool的bro，这种证据都能被你发现。我去给你拿胶带来。

**林取来透明胶带，两人开始拼两堆纸片。几分钟后，两张完整的牛皮纸被拼好，对光观察可见一张有“白白白”字样，另一张有“黑黑黑”字样。**

王：“白白白”和“黑黑黑”，应该是有关系的吧？

林：（灵光一闪）我知道去哪里找了。

**林跑回蔡的房间，打开电脑中的《杀人不见血：100种毒药测评》，在全文搜索“白白白”，定位到其中一页——《论述“白加黑”毒药的作用方式》**

林：（读文章） **“‘白加黑’是一种剧毒且无解毒剂的毒药，中毒者会在两小时后毒发身亡，尸体无表征。这种毒药的特殊之处在于，可以分别摄入‘白白白’和‘黑黑黑’，只要两者的摄入时间间隔不超过24小时，就可以在体内合成剧毒的‘白加黑’。”** 哇哦！今天的第三种毒药出现了！

陈：林伐木你有发现什么吗？

林：建议你直接审问一下贾乙丙和朱副，贾用了“白白白”，朱用了“黑黑黑”，两者加在一起就是剧毒“白加黑”。

陈：但是他们两个没有动机欸……

林：不是还有一封侦探社的信没有解开吗？

陈：我去看看。

【甄金主休息室】

陈找到侦探社给甄的信件。

陈：《密码大全》那本书在哪里？我可以借用一下吗？

蔡：在我这儿。（抱着书走过来）侦探你要破译这封信吗？我刚才找了半天，没在书里找到这种密码。

陈：也许这种密码不需要这本书。我能看一下其他的信件吗？

蔡：我给你拿过来。

蔡、鬼带着范、林、王三人的信件赶来。

陈： **这几封信是有共同点的。每封信的开头都是尊敬的某某某，结尾都是您诚挚的哈哈哈。**

蔡：因为都是这家侦探社写的嘛！

陈： **你看哈哈哈侦探社给甄金主的信，开头是“尊敬的26y10g26”，落款是“您诚挚的8n8l8”。**

蔡： **我懂你的意思了。“26y10g26”代表的应该是甄金主，“8n8l8”代表的是哈哈哈。**

陈：对，我们只要找到它们的规律就可以了。

鬼：888，哈哈哈，难道是押韵吗？

蔡：那26也没和甄金主押韵啊。

陈：（突然开始唱）ABCDEFG，HIJKLMN……

鬼：你干嘛呢？

陈： **我发现H在字母表里面的排序正好是8欸，Z是第26个字母，J是第10个。**

蔡： **你是说，这些数字代表的是拼音首字母的序号？**

鬼： **那里面的字母y、g和n、l代表啥呢？**

陈：不知道……

蔡：要不然先试试把所有的字母和数字分开看？

**陈分离出信件中所有的字母——“ygxdnlhygxdnlhygxdnl”。**

陈：你们有发现一个规律吗？ **这一长串字母是一小串字母的循环，“ygxdnlh”，这七个字母循环了两遍多。**

蔡：只差最后一个“h”就循环三遍了。

鬼：这七个字母应该有点儿特殊意义吧？

陈：（默念字母）咦？（笑）导演真的很无聊欸！

导演：？？？？？？

鬼：关导演啥事儿啊？

陈： **你还记得我们这个案件的名字吗？**

鬼： **“阳光下的尼罗河”啊。**

蔡： **我也发现了，这个案子名字的首字母就是那七个字母！**

陈：对啊，是不是蛮无聊的？

鬼：导演你循环它干嘛啊？

导演：我怎么可能告诉你们？

陈： **导演循环它只是因为没有别的可以用来循环吧……它只是起到分割数字的作用而已，当然咯，还有迷惑我们的作用。**

蔡：导演是挺无聊的……

导演：。。。。。。

陈：现在我们已经找到这个规律了，可以开始破译正文了。

鬼：正文里这个横杠啥意思？减号吗？

陈：现在还不知道，先把其他的地方翻译过来吧。

**陈去掉“3x2d10 - 3n26l3 - 6h19 - 10y25g2 - 12x6d13 - 26n6 - 23l2h2 - 7y25g4 - 25x3d23”中的所有字母，再通过字母表把数字翻译成“CBJ - CZC - FS - JYB - LFM - ZF - WBB - GYD - YCW”。**

陈：（震惊脸）

鬼：咋了？

蔡： **这些横杠是减号吗？我觉得更像摩斯电码里面的横杠。**

陈：（自顾自地读信） **“根据我们的调查，确定您的儿子是”，怎么可能呢？**

蔡：侦探？

陈： **这些横杠也是分隔符，是用来分隔人名的。**

鬼：啥？这些都是人名？

陈：你不会忘记你自己叫什么了吧？你看倒数第二组字母。

鬼： **GYD……鬼影帝？**

蔡： **CBJ是我？**

鬼：我们俩不是假儿子吗？

陈：呃，生活处处有惊喜。

蔡： **等下，第二组字母，CZC，是——**

陈：（点头） **陈主持。** 我也没有想到啦，我自己居然还有故事线。

鬼：（向众人）兄弟们，过来认亲吧。

众人聚集到现场。

尤：怎么啦？还有人也是私生子吗？

陈： **根据哈哈哈侦探社给甄金主的信，我们所有人，包括我自己，都是甄的儿子。**

范：WHAT?

林：哇哦！

贾：太刺激了，简直太刺激了……

范：Jesus!

尤：（唱）因为我们是一家人~

朱、尤：（一起唱）相亲相爱的一家人~

王： **这样的话小贾和朱副就有动机了啊。**

范：我们都沉浸在认亲的气氛中，只有bro还想着破案。

贾：Bro我是你弟弟啊！有没有一点对弟弟的爱护啊？

王：（笑）弟弟你可以向哥哥坦白吗？

贾：（甩手）我没有你这样的哥哥。

鬼：别吵了，今天我是喜当哥，在座的都是弟弟。

尤： **这里的逻辑有个问题欸，贾和朱是甄的儿子不能成为他们的杀人动机，他们必须知道这件事，才能成为杀机。如果他们像侦探一样根本不知道呢？**

陈：有证据能证明他们知道吗？

林：我好像知道去哪里找，稍等。

**林跑回朱的房间，取回一张照片，是贾一家三口的合影。**

林： **这张照片上爸爸的脸被涂黑了，其实就是甄金主吧？**

蔡：这个简单，我房间有卸妆油，拿来抹一下就知道了。

**蔡取来自己的卸妆油，倒了少许在化妆棉上，涂掉了照片上的黑色，露出甄金主的脸。**

鬼：这俩人果然是知道的！

陈：来吧，我们集中讨论一下吧。

**_ 第二次集中推理。搜证后9名玩家总结推理思路。 _ **

九人在大厅围着圆桌落座。

陈：我先问一下导演，还有没有被我们找到的证据吗？

导演：没有了。

陈：今天我见识到了大家的演技，真的都很厉害。明明是联手合作的关系，却装作有血海深仇的样子；明明知道自己是甄的儿子，却装作根本不知道有继承人的样子。我觉得很快就能在各大电影节的颁奖典礼上见到大家了，非常了不起。

蔡：（笑）侦探过奖了。

范：借侦探吉言了。

陈：我现在想先听贾和朱讲一下你们的故事。

朱： **好吧，其实证据也是你们看到的那些，但是故事不一样嘛。真实的故事是，我小时候在孤儿院受到贾妈妈的很多照顾，已经把她当做自己的妈妈了。所以知道她生病的事情之后，她的手术费和化疗费都是我自愿出的，贾乙丙并没有来道德绑架我。**

林：那你答应了他又一直没有做到的事是？

范：肯定不是演戏的事儿。

朱： **贾一直在找他的爸爸，在我们两个的记忆里，他的爸爸叫甄大贵，我们用这个名字找人一直没有找到。**

尤： **他改了两次名字吗？从甄大富到甄大贵，又到甄金主。**

朱： **应该是这样的。去年的7月6号，我发现甄金主就是甄大贵，所以我把贾约出来就是为了告诉他这件事。他那天告诉我，他找甄的目的一是为了报仇，因为甄抛弃了他们母子，二是为了继承遗产给贾妈妈治病。贾很想杀了他，我跟他说，一个人作案很容易被怀疑，我可以帮他。**

贾：然后就让我等了很久…… **我买那把刀放箱子里就是因为我等不及了，他再不帮我我就自己干了。**

朱：因为你还很小啊！我不想让你这么年轻就有一段杀人的经历嘛！

林：那为什么现在又出手了呢？

朱：因为我是真的没有钱给贾妈妈继续治病了，只能打遗产的主意。

王：你知道你的爸爸也是甄金主吗？

朱：这个我是刚刚才知道的。 **我唯一的动机就是帮助贾，我自己和甄并没有什么仇恨。**

王：可你在孤儿院长大，说明他也抛弃了你啊。

朱： **但我在孤儿院过得挺好的啊，有贾妈妈照顾我。我被领养之后过得也挺好的，所以我其实不恨自己的生父生母。**

范：你们俩不要在这儿避重就轻，交代犯罪事实，怎么下的毒！

朱： **我就是找那个“不重要的大哥”买了“黑黑黑”和“白白白”。我把“黑黑黑”撒到巧克力上，今天中午12点去接甄的时候送给了他。**

林：我本来以为你买的是“要你命3000”。

朱：那个只是个烟雾弹啦。

贾： **“白白白”是我下的，上菜的时候下在饭菜里了。**

鬼：啥？我们又吃了一种毒药？今天吃的东西也太丰富了……

贾： **没有没有，单吃“白白白”和“黑黑黑”都是没事的，两个加在一起才有毒。**

陈：好了，那我们现在的嫌疑很明显了。 **蔡用的毒药是“要你命4000”，毒发时间一小时，甄在1点50通过香烟摄入的。贾和朱用的毒药是“白加黑”，毒发时间两小时，这个时间怎么确定啊？**

王： **摄入“白白白”的时间可以定位到12点半，大家一起吃饭的时间。但是巧克力被吃掉的时间我们不知道。**

陈：（对朱）你送给甄巧克力之后，他有把巧克力放在哪里吗？

朱： **他就塞到那个公文包里面了，之后来餐厅吃饭的时候也带着那个公文包呢。**

陈：（对其他人）甄金主在餐厅的时候，你们都有看到他携带那个公文包吗？

众人：（点头）有的。

范： **其实现在就是这样，如果甄是在去餐厅之前吃的巧克力，那“白加黑”合成的时间就是12点半，毒发时间在2点半，比那个4000的毒发时间早，凶手就是贾和朱。如果甄是在离开餐厅之后吃的巧克力，那就是被那个4000在2点50毒死的，凶手就是蔡。**

陈：道理是这样的，但是没有人看到甄吃掉那块巧克力的时间呀。

鬼：这只能各凭运气了呗。

蔡：我说一下为什么不是我。 **因为甄是喝了安眠药觉得困才回休息室的，那他回去肯定就直接睡觉了嘛，哪里还有时间吃巧克力呢？** 所以那一块巧克力应该是午饭之前吃的。

陈： **不一定噢，甄在2点15的时候还给自己的秘书发短信讲卖股票的事，也就是说，甄回到休息室之后经历了至少10分钟清醒的时间，他并不是一回到休息室就睡着了的。**

尤： **对啊，我那个是安眠药又不是昏迷药，不会一下子就让人睡死过去的。**

陈：因为不会有新的证据出现了，我建议大家在第三轮搜证的时候重温一下找到过的证据。旧证据可能很有用，只是在第一次发现的时候不知道它的用处在哪里。（笑）现在应该可以更懂它们了。祝大家好运。


	5. 单独投票+真相公开

**_ 单独投票。玩家逐一进行非公开投票。 _ **

众人依次单独进入投票间。

导演：本期凶手数量未知，玩家可投出所有被你认定为真凶的人，数量不限。

蔡：我还有陈述的必要吗？（笑）今天玩到这么晚，我想观众们可能都看累了，我这里速战速决。（拿起两个手铐挂在贾乙丙、朱副的投票杆上）就这样了，晚安~（对着镜头做了个wink）

鬼：今天我居然是唯一一个没有动手的嫌疑人，我天哪我简直就是真善美的化身。全场最高身份，就是我，it's me，lil ghost在这里~但是这不是狼人杀，我拿个最高身份也没啥用……该分析的之前都分析得差不多了，我是真不知道甄金主啥时候吃的那个巧克力。我决定把票投给贾乙丙和朱副，原因很简单，今天他们都两两配对搞一些偷偷摸摸见不得人的事，只有蔡背景，是一个人搞那些偷偷摸摸见不得人的事，单打独斗啊他，他要真是凶手那他真太不容易了，我都不忍心投他了。（把两个手铐挂在贾乙丙、朱副的投票杆上）

尤：这一期案件的关键点现在只有一个了，就是甄金主吃下巧克力的时间。我没有找到什么证据可以确认这个时间欸，只能用常识去判断了。朱副送给甄金主巧克力的原因是他知道甄金主很喜欢这个牌子的巧克力，所以甄一定会自己吃掉，他们下的毒就可以成功了。那么一个人吃到自己喜欢吃的东西，会仅仅吃一块吗？除非是已经吃饱或者困得想去睡觉吧？好，我已经有决定了。（把手铐挂在蔡背景的投票杆上）

贾：今天到现在为止，我也不知道我是不是凶手，怎么会这样……起码我上次当凶手，虽然是拿了侦探牌的凶手，但我最后投票的时候基本上能确定就是我了，可是今天我完全不能确定。巧克力根本就不是我负责的趴，我问我的搭档，结果他也不知道甄金主吃巧克力的时间，搞得我们两个看起来很不靠谱啊……（把手铐挂在蔡背景的投票杆上）虽然我不知道自己是不是，但是投票的目标我是很确定的。

朱：其实两个人合伙有一个好处，就是我们有两票噢~虽然我也不确定我们是不是真凶，但是投谁是一定的嘛。（把手铐挂在蔡背景的投票杆上）如果我们两个是真凶，那我们两个逃脱的可能性就很大；如果我们两个不是，那我就投对了真凶。不管怎么说，感觉我都占到便宜了呢……

范：投出所有被我认定为真凶的人？数量不限？那我能投七个吗？除了我之外我都投一下，反正最后肯定能覆盖到真凶。

导演：投票正确必须是投给且仅投给真凶。

范：今天这案子我都服气了，到现在都不知道凶手是一个人还是俩人。要不然点兵点将吧？不行啊，一边儿是一个人，一边儿是俩人，点兵点将的概率也是两个人更高啊。既然如此，那我索性跟随概率学的结果吧……（把两个手铐挂在贾乙丙、朱副的投票杆上）我其实还是有分析的，朱不是说甄喜欢那个牌子的巧克力吗？要是我的话，拿到喜欢吃的东西当场就吃了，不会等到吃完饭的。哎，我觉得我分析得好有道理啊！

王：说实话，我完全不能确定谁是凶手。今天第二轮讨论结束，确定真凶的只剩下一件事了。但越是这种看起来简单的二选一，真正去做选择反而越难。没有其他的佐证可以来辅助确定凶手，只有一个吃巧克力的时间，但我的剧本上完全没有提这件事，我猜在休息室里面的事应该是没有目击者看到的。我只能把自己想象成甄金主。如果是我的话，12点收到巧克力，但是我知道12点半就要请大家吃午饭，我应该是不会在午饭前吃巧克力的，我会留到饭后作为甜点。出于这样的推测，我这一票投给蔡背景。（把手铐挂在蔡背景的投票杆上）

林：其实在走进这个投票间之前，我并不知道要投谁。但是在这一刻，我突然想到了我们这一期的名字，“阳光下的尼罗河”，《阳光下的罪恶》加上《尼罗河上的惨案》。我决定把我的这一票用阿加莎·克里斯蒂的思维来投出。（把手铐挂在投票杆上）

陈：今天的案件蛮有趣的，嫌疑人之间的关系很复杂，而嫌疑人和死者的关系倒是很简单，都是父子咯。我作为侦探，也是没想到来破案还能找到自己的生父，意外惊喜吧……第三轮我重温了一下我在第一轮搜证找到的证据，果然被我发现了一个之前被我忽略的事情，我想我应该是找到了关键性证据吧，那我这一票已经有了对象了。（把手铐挂在投票杆上）

**_ 真相公开。 _ **

贾：（唱）有一种~可能是凶手的预感~

范：（对贾）那要不然你先进笼子吧，我们再宣布。

陈：导演请宣布结果吧！

尤：侦探好像蛮自信的样子。

陈：（笑而不语）

导演：明星大侦探第六季第一案——“阳光下的尼罗河”中，究竟谁，或者谁们，是杀死甄金主的真凶呢？

贾：谁？

蔡：谁们？

朱：谁？

蔡：谁们？

鬼：你们仨battle有啥用啊？

导演：首先公布获得投票的人数。本案的九位嫌疑人中，有四位获得了票数。

鬼：怎么会有四个人？

林：侦探的第一票。

陈：（笑）第一票是盲投啦。

导演：其中获得一票的是王编编。

王：没事bro，我曾经也以为我是真凶，以为了很久。

导演：剩下的三位都获得了不止一票。

其余六人交换眼神，一起向后退了一步，把蔡、贾、朱三人留在前排。

范：哎呀今天的嫌疑人真自觉。

导演：由于今天的贾、朱是同伙作案，所以他们两人的票数归为一票。

朱：什么？！我们是两个独立的人啊，万一我们俩投的票不一样呢？

蔡：不一样？这还能不一样？你们两个互相投啊？

导演：今天得票的三位可以分成两组嫌疑人，其中一组得到3票，另外一组得到5票。

贾：（对朱）我现在真有一种不祥的预感了。

导演：获得5票的是哪组嫌疑人呢？请后排投蔡背景的玩家向前迈出一步。

后排的六个人交换眼神，片刻后王、尤向前迈出了一步。

蔡：（对贾、朱鼓掌）请你们进笼子吧。

尤：（小声问朱）是你们吗？

朱：（笑）不知道，我真不知道。

导演：如果你们指认成功，投对的玩家将保留你的金条。侦探若两次均正确，则可额外再获得一根金条。投错的玩家和被抓住的真凶，请将金条归还。如果贾乙丙和朱副不是真正的凶手，那么真正的凶手将获得全部金条。

蔡：我为什么突然开始紧张？

鬼：你是不是想起来你是凶手了？

王：要不要检查一下自己拿到的剧本？

蔡：我只是不知道我自己是不是真凶……

林：你现在应该完全没有压力了，无论你是不是真凶，你都已经赢了。

蔡：哎？对啊！就是金条的数目不一样，但我肯定能拿到金条了。

尤：这个人好烦欸，在那里给我炫耀金条。

导演：被指控的贾乙丙和朱副，他们真的是杀人凶手吗？真的是他们杀了人吗？

贾：是吗？

朱：对啊，是吗？

导演：我宣布各位检举犯人——成功！

贾、朱、王、尤惊讶脸，其余五人拥抱庆祝。

导演：指认贾乙丙和朱副是凶手的关键性证据，是侦探在第三轮搜证中发现的。

贾：农农请你告诉我为什么我是凶手。

林：我是第一次看到有凶手如此迫切地想知道自己的关键性证据欸。

陈：其实不能算第三轮搜证啦，是我在第一轮搜证就看到的东西，在第三轮才意识到那个细节是有用的。

鬼：你看到啥了？

陈：第一轮搜证的时候，我发现甄的公文包放在巧克力盒子的旁边，我把包拿起来检查的时候，注意到底部沾了一些巧克力粉。当时我只是把它看作一个很正常的现象，一个人在吃东西的时候，掉了一些食物残渣而已。但是当吃巧克力的时间成为决定性的证据之后，我再回忆起这个细节，就明白他是在去餐厅之前就有吃巧克力了。因为他如果是从餐厅回来再吃的话，行动的顺序是这样子的：把包包放在一边，然后吃巧克力，过程中掉落一些残渣。这样的话，巧克力粉会撒在公文包的上面，而不是下面。

王：有道理，只有他去餐厅之前吃了巧克力，等到从餐厅回来之后又把公文包放到残渣上面了，巧克力粉才能沾到底下。

林：哇这个专注于细节的功力厉害了。

导演给投票正确的五个人分发金条。

蔡：为什么我现在有点失落？如果我是凶手就能拿到10根金条了，我居然会因为不是凶手而感到有点失望，好神奇。

范：那我们下次所有人盲投你，绝对不让你失望。

导演：大家辛苦了，希望大家今天玩得开心，也希望下一次你们还可以带来更精彩的明侦局。

朱：那导演你得把剧本写得精彩啊。

林：导演，你的任务很重。

尤：加油噢导演！我相信你可以的。

范：导演能让我当一次侦探吗？

贾：他当侦探的话，那我申请继续当凶手，一定能逃脱的。

范：那我第一票一定投给你。

鬼：这话说的，好像跟咱的第一票啥时候有用似的……

王：只要侦探的第一票不投给最后N选一里面的错误选项，就是一个成功的第一票。

陈：那下次设一个侦探的投票箱就好啦，侦探在第一轮投自己，一定是个成功的第一票。

蔡：你忘了我们上次侦探就是凶手吗？

陈：那投对了真凶就是一个更加成功的第一票啊！

林：那为什么不直接取消第一票？

朱：第一票的设置不就是要难为侦探的吗？

尤：是这个原因吗？不是为了锁定凶手吗？

朱：谁用第一票锁定过凶手啊？

（导演：他们好吵，我先溜了……）

（完）


End file.
